


A majore ad minus

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Het, M/M, Penis Size, Romance, Size Kink, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз всегда знал, что его размер намного ниже среднего, но никогда не думал, что первая же девушка, которая увидит его пенис, сбежит в ужасе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A majore ad minus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoich/gifts).



> Бета: MissShue
> 
> 1 дюйм = 2,54 см  
> A majore ad minus - «[заключение] по большему о меньшем» на большее, увы фантазии автора не хватило(
> 
> Оформление от Лисёнок Чу. Огромное спасибо!  
> Баннер1: http://i.imgur.com/U4QK4VU.png  
> Баннер 2: http://i.imgur.com/VtSeNKD.gif  
> Гиф-коллаж1: http://i.imgur.com/aZpSkDR.gif  
> Гиф-коллаж2: http://i.imgur.com/MzF519Z.gif
> 
> Я вас, люди, не понимаю. Если вы любите кого-то, вы боитесь, чтоб он узнал об этом. Но когда оказывается, что вы ему тоже небезразличны, вы жалеете о потерянном времени. А если завтра ваша планета взорвется?
> 
> телесериал «Альф»

Стайлз старался не глядеть по сторонам, пробираясь по заполненному школьному коридору к своему шкафчику. И чувствовал себя при этом просто отвратительно. Ему казалось, что все смотрят на него, и в принципе так оно и было, но никто ничего не говорил, они только хихикали и шептались.

Стайлз сильнее сжал лямку рюкзака, закинутого на плечо, и еще выше вскинул подбородок. Ему хотелось продемонстрировать, что сплетни, пущенные Лорой, нисколько не задевали его, пусть это и не так. Стайлз приказывал себе игнорировать мерзких подружек его уже бывшей девушки и полные жалости взгляды парней, но удавалось это лишь до того момента, пока в поле зрения не появился Джексон со своей свитой.

Джексон никогда не упускал случая поддеть Стайлза, даже когда тот все-таки нашел себе девушку и начал тусоваться с Малией, не проходило и дня, чтобы Джексон не съехидничал на его счет. А уж такой шанс упустить он просто не смог бы.

В этот раз Джексон не ограничился словами и приблизился к нему с лисьей ухмылкой на губах. Стайлзу безумно захотелось пару раз съездить по его физиономии, но он все еще помнил, что находился в школе, и отец сдерет с него шкуру за такую выходку.

— Я все думаю, как мы тебя назовем… — протянул Джексон, и из компании девчонок неподалеку послышались смешки. — Коротун? Корнишон? Или нет, я знаю… мелкочлен?

Стайлз залился румянцем от злости.

— Иди к черту, Уиттмор. Думаю, длины твоего члена хватит, чтобы обслужить самого себя?

— И все? Твои оскорбления такие же жалкие, как и ты сам, — Джексон окатил его презрительным взглядом с головы до ног, отчего Стайлз еще сильнее завелся. Его одежда была далеко не такой роскошной, как у Джексона, спортивные достижения отнюдь не впечатляющими, а успех у девушек не абсолютным. Но тот все равно травил Стайлза так, словно видел в нем соперника. Возможно, потому что Лидия, несмотря на подколки, все равно дружила с ним, и эта невиннейшая симпатия казалась Джексону подозрительной.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Понять, действительно ты настолько жалок, как о тебе отзывалась Тейт.

— Тебе ли не все равно? Или ты отстанешь, если уверишься в обратном?

Хлопнула дверь, и со двора в школу вошел Скотт, придерживая подмышкой мотоциклетный шлем. Стайлз все выходные игнорировал его звонки и совсем не хотел, чтобы тот допрашивал его при Джексоне. А то, что Скотт переживает и хочет поговорить, было заметно по его хмуро сведенным бровям и беззащитному выражению лица.

Еще три дня назад Стайлз мог бы сказать, что готов все разделить со своим бро, но пятничные события полностью разрушили все его убеждения.

Около месяца назад Стайлз решил, что ему крупно повезло, когда на него обратила внимание Малия Тейт. Стайлз почти смирился, что пойдет в колледж девственником, и втайне немного завидовал Скотту, который уже год встречался с Эллисон и имел регулярный секс. Потому что — вау! – это был настоящий секс, с реальным человеком. Что Стайлзу ближайшее время совсем не грозило, а если учесть его пикантную проблемку – то и вообще никогда.

Ему нравилась Малия, хоть она и была всегда сама по себе, несмотря на дружбу с Лидией и родство с Супер Хейлами. А перспектива стать ее парнем определенно выходила далеко за пределы его мечтаний.

Малия сама инициировала их отношения, затащив его в местную пиццерию, после того как их однажды оставили на отработку. Затем Стайлз позвал ее в кино на новую часть очередной франшизы, там он и получил свой первый поцелуй и несколько обжимашек.

После, когда Стайлз провожал ее домой, Малия пригласила его на семейный ужин в дом Хейлов, и Стайлз пришел. Хотя чувствовал себя крайне неловко, сидя за одним столом с Дереком и Лорой, которые считались негласными королем и королевой школы. Но так их никто не называл, ведь они были братом и сестрой. И это, без шуток, могло прозвучать как своего рода инцест, никто не захотел бы лишиться зубов из-за желания подначить их. Стайлз никогда не пересекался с Хейлами и не особо стремился попасть в близкий круг самой популярной тусовки в школе.

Но Талия, их мама, была очаровательна и даже совершенно искренне за ужином поинтересовалась средним баллом Стайлза, советуя выбирать колледж заранее. Питер, отец Малии, долго разглагольствовал о каком-то важном деле, которое вел в их семейной фирме, и в конце еще раз переспросил, как его зовут, удивленно вскинув брови, когда Стайлз снова представился прозвищем. Лора почти весь ужин молчала, как и Дерек, они были не слишком дружелюбны, а последний еще и сверлил Стайлза неодобрительным взглядом.

Когда на стол подали баранину, Лора несуразно пошутила о хищниках и добыче, заслужив недовольство матери, а Малия поджала губы. Стайлз понял, что это какие-то внутренние семейные разборки, и не вмешивался. Но Дерек явно не остался в стороне и незаметно сжал ладонь Лоры с такой силой, что казалось еще немного, и раздробленные кости проступят сквозь кожу.

Перед тем, как все перешли в гостиную и подали кофе, Малия утащила Стайлза в свою комнату и крепко поцеловала, притиснув к двери. Ее глаза странно блестели, словно она чертовски возбуждена, что было не так уж и далеко от правды. Стайлз не хотел нарушать негласные правила в чужом доме, но Малия сама взяла его ладонь и сунула себе в трусики под короткой юбкой легкого ситцевого платья. Стайлз струхнул и хотел прекратить, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, но Малия не дала, больно кусая его за губу и перехватывая запястье.

В спину неприятно упирался крючок для верхней одежды, а от опасения попасться в щекотливой ситуации сперло в горле. Кое-как он приласкал ее, не совсем понимая, понравилось ли ему это. Она была влажной, горячей и липкой, и почему-то в голове Стайлза вертелось сравнение с переваренными спагетти. Но он скорее бы умер, чем озвучил его. Когда все закончилось, Малия великодушно предложила помочь и ему, но в дверь постучали, и Дерек позвал их вниз.

Ему повезло, что стояк не особо бросался в глаза. Но когда Стайлз вышел из комнаты, то заметил, как Дерек повел носом, и от стыда захотелось умереть. Или провалиться под землю, а лучше и то, и другое. Одновременно. В глазах Дерека ясно читалось крайнее неодобрение. Стайлз больше всего боялся, что после ужина его угостят кулаками где-нибудь на заднем дворе. Пусть он и заслуживал подобное отношение, распуская руки с кузиной Дерека.

Стайлз искренне пообещал себе не спешить, но после этого ужина все неуловимо изменилось. Малия настаивала на том, чтобы пойти до конца, с упорством близким к вызову. В очередной раз приглашала к себе, во время уроков утаскивала в женский туалет, и снова втягивала его в игры с пальцами, от которых Стайлз уже начал уставать. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось. Это было пикантно и интересно, но к себе Стайлз ее не подпускал, даже когда Малия предлагала ему отсосать.

Иногда она его пугала своим желанием и настойчивостью. Стайлз не совсем доверял ей и не мог до конца расслабиться. Но она не терпела ограничений и отговорок, поэтому кульминацией стал ее приезд к нему домой три дня назад, когда отец был на дежурстве. Малия сказала, что хочет взять у него кое-какие диски, а когда он принес стопку, то увидел, что она сидит на диване в гостиной без кофточки и бюстгальтера. Каштановые волосы были собраны наверх, открыв хрупкие плечи. Ее обнаженная грудь показалась Стайлзу совершенством в неясном свете одной единственной лампы.

Стайлз знал, что ему не следует идти на поводу у собственного члена. Тем более у них не было при себе презерватива, но природное любопытство все-таки взяло верх над здравым смыслом. В конце концов, ему всего шестнадцать, и он никогда не был близок с кем-то, кроме своей правой руки.

Малия взяла инициативу на себя, давила на него, и он сдался, просто не в состоянии сказать «нет». Она быстро подмяла его на старом добром отцовском диване и села сверху, ерзая по его ширинке и распаляя все сильнее. Стайлз потянулся к ней и дал расстегнуть зиппер на джинсах, а затем помог приспустить вниз плавки. Малия быстро раскраснелась и голодно кусала губы, так словно была готова съесть его с потрохами. И ему даже показалось, что ее глаза блеснули синим.

Хотелось трахнуться и расстаться с девственностью навсегда. В колледже неловкости из-за этого только прибавится, и Стайлз решил рискнуть. Хотя если бы не ее настойчивость, никогда бы не стал доводить до этого.

Все закончилось плохо, намного хуже, чем Стайлз себе представлял даже в самых страшных кошмарах. Она спустилась чуть ниже и увидела его. Увидела его член и выразила отвращение. Малия всегда была прямолинейной и в этот раз не собиралась скрывать, что он очень и очень ее разочаровал.

Два и три четверти дюйма.

Стайлз всегда знал, что его размер намного ниже среднего, но никогда не думал, что первая же девушка, которая увидит его пенис, сбежит в ужасе. Ее рот искривился, так словно еще немного, и она закричит на него.

Стайлз закаменел, глядя на нее. Малия слетела с дивана, натянула трусики, схватила оставшуюся одежду и ушла. И не то, чтобы он сильно ее винил за отказ, но она могла хотя бы не делиться интимными подробностями об их связи с Лорой, которая выставила Стайлза посмешищем перед всей школой.

Теперь все знали, что у него маленький член, и вряд ли ему когда-нибудь удастся отмыться от ярлыка «мелкочлена» или «коротуна», как его теперь нарек Джексон.

— Что тут происходит? — спросил Скотт, останавливаясь в двух шагах от них, и Джексон вскинул руки вверх, капитулируя.

— Мы всего лишь мило беседуем, да, малыш Стайлзи? Про твое огромное достоинство…

— Свали, — буркнул он. И на удивление Джексон последовал его совету.

Скотт проводил Джексона холодным взглядом и посмотрел на него.

— Стайлз, что случилось? Эллисон сказала…

— О, боже… — Стайлз еле переборол желание стукнуться лбом о дверцу шкафчика. — Не надо повторять, о’кей, Скотт? Давай просто сделаем вид, что ты ничего не знаешь?

— Хорошо, но мы еще поговорим?

— Нет, — отрезал Стайлз и направился в класс, подальше о зевак, которые толпились в коридоре. — Мы никогда не будем говорить об этом.

Скотт сделал печально лицо.

— Я могу сделать комплимент?

— Моему члену? — иронично спросил Стайлз. — Это будет не круто, бро. Совсем не круто.

— Нет, идиот, тебе, тому, как ты держишься. И я не хочу думать о твоем члене. Вернее, я не думаю о нем. Вообще.

— Поздно, чувак, полшколы знает, что у меня в штанах корнишон. И, с одной стороны, это ужасает меня, а с другой – моя сексуальная жизнь еще никогда была настолько бурной. Я, мать его, почти звезда…

Скотт перехватил его за руку и остановил.

— Не говори так. Стайлз, Малия просто шлюха. У нее парней перебывало – все это знали, кроме тебя.

— И ты решил сказать об этом сейчас?

— Нет, просто подумал, что тебя это утешит.

Стайлз сделал вид, что серьезно задумался, а затем быстро тряхнул головой.

— Нет, не утешило. Выходит, даже шлюха не захотела со мной переспать. Это удручает.

Скотт положил руку ему на плечо и дружески потрепал.

— Все будет хорошо. Они не смогут обсуждать это вечно.

— Нет, — фальшиво усмехнулся Стайлз. — Только до окончания школы и на каждой встрече выпускников. Мне стоит выбрать колледж на границе с Мексикой. В случае чего я всегда смогу иммигрировать туда, где никто меня не знает.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и все-таки дал ему добраться до класса.

***

Стайлз подумал, что ему померещилось, когда после школы увидел на стоянке у своего джипа Дерека Хейла. Тот выглядел как всегда сурово и небрито, что казалось противоестественным. Откуда у него такая щетина, в то время как Стайлз не обзавелся даже жиденькими усиками?

— Если ты пришел дать мне в морду, то опоздал, — на ходу бросил Стайлз, доставая из кармана ключи.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Нет.

Очень информативно. Он обошел Дерека и вставил ключи в замок.

— Тебе стоит отойти, я не хочу раскатать тебя по асфальту. О’кей? — сообщил Стайлз, открывая дверцу джипа. И он не стал упоминать, что очень хотел бы сделать это с его сестрой.

День, проведенный в школе сегодня, показался кругами Ада, если сделать поправку на то, что пытками служили шутки про его член. Стайлз не преувеличивал, его член стал самой популярной темой, а сам он – знаменитостью. Тот-парень-мелкочлен. Даже те ученики, кто раньше не замечали его в упор, теперь провожали пристальными взглядами. И все это благодаря Малии и Лоре Хейл.

Дерек обошел машину с другой стороны и сел на пассажирское сидение. Стайлз обеспокоенно поерзал, поглядывая на него.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — все-таки сказал Дерек спустя минуту. Стайлз не мог в это поверить, потому что этого просто не могло быть. Только не сегодня.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— Езжай.

Стайлз и не подумал завести машину.

— Ты прости, но я как-то не очень хочу ехать с тобой куда-либо. Говори, что тебе нужно, или выкатывайся.

Еще пару дней назад Стайлз не был способен на подобную речь, но, на самом деле, в публичном унижении существовали свои плюсы: теперь ему плевать на вежливость. Хотя Дерек даже не поморщился, казалось, он ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Я хотел подождать несколько дней, но не думаю, что тебе станет лучше, — внезапно сказал он.

Стайлз молчал с минуту, думая о том, что, мать его, Дерек имел в виду? Но быстрой расшифровки в голове так и не всплыло. Не мог же Дерек беспокоиться о его чувствах?

— И что это значит? — все-таки спросил он. — Знаешь, после всего, что было сегодня, я не в настроении…

Дерек посмотрел на него как на идиота. И Стайлз замолчал, неловко ухватившись за руль. Ситуация казалась бы комичной, если бы можно было избавиться от некоторого волнения с его стороны.

— Я хочу с тобой встречаться, — прозвучало в полной тишине салона. Стайлз не сдержал истеричный смех, но когда спустя полминуты Дерек продолжил хмуриться, понял, что это не шутка.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

Это уже было не смешно. Совсем. Если честно, Стайлз решил, что Дерек обкурился. Или взломал замок на винном погребе своего дядюшки. Стайлз просто не понимал, зачем ему это. Дереку — красавчику, Дереку — капитану команды пловцов, Дереку — президенту школы Бикон-Хиллз.

— Нет, даже если ты будешь последним человеком на Земле, — отрезал он. — Я больше не хочу встречаться с кем-то из Хейлов. И если это жалость или вроде того… мне это не нужно.

Во взгляде Дерека на секунду появилось нечто такое, что по-настоящему испугало Стайлза. Словно он был жирной индейкой на праздничном столе, а Дерек хозяином дома, который должен ее разделать на кусочки. Но затем тот снова стал самим собой, и Стайлз даже смог убедить себя, что ему померещилось.

Малия тоже иногда бывала дикой и необузданной, словно опасный хищник, готовый сорваться с цепи.

— Поверь, Стайлз, мне тебя не жаль, — заверил его Дерек. — И я не собирался вступаться за Малию.

— Скажи еще, что ты не в курсе, кто разболтал всем обо мне?

— Разве это важно?

Стайлз теперь не просто догадывался, он точно знал, что все Хейлы чокнутые.

— Чувак, вылазь! — повторил он, уже более настойчиво. — Я ценю твое желание меня утешить, хоть если быть абсолютно честным, выходит это у тебя хреново, я еду домой. Мой отец все еще шериф, и если ты не хочешь лишних неприятностей, то просто оставишь меня в покое.

— Хорошо, — Дерек неохотно подчинился. — Но мы еще поговорим.

— Вряд ли, — откликнулся Стайлз и с раздражением подумал, что брать нахрапом — это врожденная черта всех Хейлов.

Подкаты Дерека на нем не сработали, потому что Стайлз не верил, что это может быть всерьез. Не настолько Дерек кретин, чтобы говорить ему такое и думать, что Стайлз упадет в его объятия. Или все же это была не шутка? У Дерека никогда отбоя не было от желающих затусить с ним недельку другую, но серьезно он вроде бы ни с кем не встречался.

Стайлз не помнил, были ли среди его пассий парни, но он мог просто пропустить этот факт мимо ушей. Следовало спросить об этом кого-то, кто и сам был не прочь до горячих сосисок и в курсе всех сплетен, кого-то вроде Дэнни Махилани.

Именно об этом Стайлз думал всю дорогу домой, готовя ужин отцу, а затем делая уроки. На его стене в фейсбуке скопилось немало дерьма, и весь остаток вечера Стайлз потратил на то, чтобы не вспоминать о том, что было днем; удалял ссылки на всякие секс-шопы, где можно приобрести дилдо гигантских размеров или помпу для члена; и чатился со Скоттом в скайпе.

Тот сдержал обещание и не заговаривал о произошедшем, в тысячный раз споря с ним о том какая часть «Звездных войн» самая лучшая.

***

Хейл не шутил.

Стайлз это понял, когда Бретт на перемене запустил в него бумажным снитчем с парочкой дразнилок а-ля-Джексон, любовно выведенных на крыльях. Стайлз хотел послать придурка нахрен, но не успел. Дерек припер того к стене и что-то сказал.

Через минуту Бретт словно рассосался в воздухе, а градус подколок немного снизился. Не то, чтобы они совсем пропали, но парни, которые тусили с Джексоном, перестали его замечать. Казалось, даже если Стайлз их окликнет, то они просто пройдут мимо. Это пугало, словно сцена из фильма «Шестое чувство».

Зато после литературы его подловила Лора и приперла к стене, ткнув хорошо наманикюренным пальчиком в грудь. На них даже никто не взглянул, хотя школьники ходили туда-сюда. И Стайлз понял, что Лора могла бы его разделать прямо тут, а все бы сказали, что смотрели в другую сторону.

— Кто тут у нас? Стилински?

Стайлз с трудом сдержал желание ответить колкостью.

— У меня передозировка от внимания Хейлов.

Лора поджала губы.

— О чем ты?

— Ну сначала Дерек, затем ты…

— Дерек? Не смей даже думать о моем брате! — пригрозила она. Стайлз всегда считал Лору очень красивой, но в данный момент гримаса злости на ее лице отталкивала. — Слышишь меня? Ты маленький, жалкий… человек.

Стайлз убрал ее руку и постарался отодвинуться как можно дальше.

— Ты кажется меня с кем-то спутала, Лора. Мне нет дела до Дерека.

Она наградила его презрительным взглядом и поджала губы. Им навстречу вышла Малия и замерла, уставившись на Стайлза. В ее взгляде не было сожаления или чего-то подобного, но Стайлз все равно ощутил парализующую неловкость.

Лора усмехнулась и вытерла о бедро руку, которой только что касалась Стайлза.

— Я предупредила. Не смей даже заговаривать с Дереком. Иначе я устрою настоящую травлю, — она отступила на шаг, а затем, подхватив Малию под локоть, ушла.

Скотт встретил его у входа в класс и обеспокоено спросил, чего хотела Лора. Стайлз не сказал ему, как и не упомянул о вчерашнем предложении Дерека. Потому что все происходящее слегка напоминало ему банальный фарс.

***

В конце смены миссис Баум, владелица закусочной, в которой Стайлз подрабатывал, попросила его перед уходом вынести мусор. Он снял форму и подхватил два объемных черных пакета, подтаскивая их к двери. Из приемника доносилась какая-то разухабистая песенка, заполняя все помещение. Поэтому, вывалившись наружу и захлопнув ногой дверь, Стайлз резко оказался в блаженной тишине.

Вечером у них намечалась схватка со Скоттом. Только они двое, пара пачек чипсов, кола и старое нинтендо, купленное мистером МакКолом еще до того, как в их семье прозвучало слово «развод». У мамы Скотта была ночная смена в больнице, а отец Стайлза, как обычно, пропадал в участке. Скотт договорился с Эллисон и решил уделить время Стайлзу, тот знал, что для него это жертва, потому что в выходные Скотт частенько оставался на весь вечер у Арджентов. И Стайлз ценил это.

— Стайлз… — услышал он сзади и чуть не заработал себе сердечный приступ, выпуская из рук пакеты. Один из них прорвался и испачкал его обувь в муке.

— Черт! Черт! Дерек! — Стайлз принялся стряхивать со своих любимых кроссовок пищевые остатки.

Дерек вышел на свет и помог ему закинуть мусор в контейнер. Стайлз настолько разозлился, что даже не задумывался, как тот оказался возле кафе. Его взбесило это театральное появление, навязанная помощь и злобно-приветливый вид, с которым Дерек ринулся на выручку.

— Ты испугал меня! — и не думая благодарить, заявил Стайлз. — Ты в себе? Зачем пришел?

Дерек достал из кармана платок и аккуратно вытер руки, до жути напоминая этим своим действием Лору. Конечно, если бы не Стайлз, он никогда и близко не подошел к подобному заведению.

— Я хотел поговорить, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— О чем? — ощетинился Стайлз. — О твоей маньячке-сестричке? Или о Малии? Спасибо, я уже сыт ими по горло!

— Нет, не о них, — прохладно ответил Дерек, но реплику про «маньячку» успешно спустил ему с рук, и Стайлз окончательно осмелел.

— Ты меня преследуешь!

— Нет.

— Да, — не собирался отступать Стайлз.

— Нет.

— Да!

— Ну, хорошо. Да, я присматриваю за тобой, — признался Дерек и совсем не выглядел смущенным этим фактом.

— Но… зачем?

— Ты мне нравишься? — словно предположил Дерек, и Стайлзу захотелось надеть мусорный пакет ему на голову.

— Знаешь, что? Иди к черту! — Стайлз направился в сторону дороги.

Дерек его перехватил и притянул назад, Стайлз ощутил его совсем близко. Нос мазнул по его щеке и прошелся до виска. И это было странно, но вопреки здравому смыслу Стайлза это немного завело.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — возмутился он. От Дерека веяло теплом, как от парового двигателя. Глупое сравнение, но именно оно сразу пришло в голову Стайлзу.

Другой на его месте взбрыкнул или испугался, но Стайлз замер в ожидании.

— Ты больше не пахнешь ею.

Стайлз вскинул голову и удивленно уставился ему в глаза. Раньше казалось, что они зеленые, но теперь он видел только огромный зрачок, который практически съел радужку. Дерек был гладко выбрит, но за день на его подбородке все равно пробилось несколько щетинок.

— Пусти.

— Пущу, но ты не убегай, — неохотно пообещал он.

— Я вроде бы еще в свободной стране и могу делать, что хочу, — довольно жалко выдавил Стайлз.

Дерек все еще держал его и наклонил пониже голову. Стайлз задрожал, когда понял, что он хочет поцеловать его. В голове пронеслось с тысячу разных мыслей, и паника затопила с ног до головы. Стайлз совсем не понимал, что происходит и почему Дерек вдруг запал на него. Это было какой-то несусветной глупостью. Насмешкой. Чем угодно, но не правдой.

Но больше всего Стайлза потрясла собственная реакция. Острое возбуждение и предвкушение. Настоящий кавардак из эмоций.

— Стайлз… — Дерек все-таки коснулся его губ своими, и происходящее уже мало напоминало шутку.

Сначала Стайлз не планировал отвечать, он должен был оттолкнуть Дерека и послать к черту. Но уже спустя пару нежных касаний к его губам, просительно приоткрыл рот. Дерек этим воспользовался, и Стайлз был вынужден признать, что еще никогда не целовался так. Жадно, глубоко и неуклюже до трясучки, так будто Дерек и сам не знал, что хочет сделать: приласкать или подчинить?

Стайлз интуитивно схватился за его плечи, а Дерек коснулся его задницы и сжал, подтягивая поближе к себе. Их языки, их губы, их тела сплетались и терлись друг о друга.

И это было каким-то безумием. Помутнением, которому Стайлз поддался, и очень скоро въехал спиной в торец мусорного контейнера, задыхаясь от поцелуев. Ему понравилось, хотя он никогда не считал себя любителем парней. Ему нравились девушки! Он всегда фантазировал о девушках! Стайлз позорно всхлипнул, уже не в силах убедить себя, что это не то, чего он хочет больше всего.

Вскоре ему даже удалось на секунду освободить губы, но Дерек все равно его не отпустил и принялся за шею, коротко потираясь пахом о его пах. И это могло грозить Стайлзу позорной кульминацией, если Дерек не прекратит. Немедленно.

Дерек блуждал языком по его шее, изредка царапая кожу зубами и прикусывая. У Стайлза в голове зашумело от такой ласки, и кровь с новой силой прилила к его микрочлену. Но Дерек вряд ли ощущал его сквозь несколько слоев одежды.

Стайлз не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним, что это Дерек горячо дышит ему в ухо, тискает за задницу.

— Остановись, Дерек… Дерек, стоп. Не нужно.

Дерек не сразу отреагировал, но все-таки отпустил и сделал шаг назад. Его дыхание сбилось, а в штанах наметился немаленький бугор, и это показалось до чертиков непривычным: агрессивные поцелуи, ласки сквозь одежду и флюиды желания, которые явно сквозили между ними. Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет делать нечто подобное с парнем. С Дереком Хейлом! С ума сойти.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него и понял, что тот ждет от него какого-то знака. У Стайлза колени задрожали.

— Это из-за Малии? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему? — повисло молчание, и Стайлз повторил: — Я хочу знать, почему?

— Я хочу тебя, — Дерек даже не попытался смягчить ответ. Не играл, не лгал и не собирался приукрашивать правду.

Стайлз сдержал истерический смешок, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Нет.

— Ты тоже хочешь, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек. — Я чувствую.

— Можешь засунуть свой радар в свою же самоуверенную задницу, — Стайлз понимал, что повел себя как дешевка, когда Дерек его поцеловал.

Но последние пару недель общения с Малией сыграли с ним злую шутку. Ему хотелось переспать с кем-то. Невыносимо хотелось. И в то же время Стайлз понимал, что еще не скоро решится показать кому-то свой член. И тем более этим кем-то не будет Дерек Хейл.

— Стайлз…

— Оставь меня в покое! — Стайлз направился на стоянку, а Дерек пошел следом.

— Стайлз! — еще раз окликнул он, и Стайлз крутанулся, разворачиваясь.

Ему казалось, что все его эмоции написаны на лице, горят неоновой вывеской.

— Зачем все это? Скажи мне, Дерек? Ты ведь можешь трахнуть кого угодно! Вся школа в твоем распоряжении. Парни, девушки, только скажи. Ты же приходишь ко мне зная, что я… что у меня… — Стайлз так и не смог договорить и поджал губы: — К чертям тебя. Ты мне не нужен! Понимаешь? Я хочу побыть один… совсем один.

Дерек промолчал. Стайлз понял, что нормального ответа на это у него нет и не будет. Это игра, дурацкая интрига против Малии или на потеху публике, но Стайлз не собирался в этом участвовать. И тем более не собирался подыгрывать Дереку.

***

— Ну, что, Стилински, как насчет того, чтобы сходить с нами в душ? — после физкультуры спросил его Джексон с издевкой. — Как всегда улизнешь?

Присутствующие посмеялись, но веселье быстро утихло, когда в раздевалку вошел Дерек. Он не особо смотрел по сторонам, но его присутствие вряд ли могло остаться незамеченным. Стайлз открыл шкафчик и достал сменную одежду. Ему, и правда, требовалось в душ, но он скорее умер бы, чем пошел туда с Джексоном.

Дерек не приближался к нему уже несколько дней, но Стайлз все равно ощущал на себе его взгляд во время занятий или в школьных коридорах, что чертовски бесило. Джексон скинул форму и взял полотенце, совершенно не скрывая свои причиндалы от публики. Будь его воля он бы гордо ходил по школе и потрясал своим членом перед лицом всех желающих. Чертов павлин!

— Ну, что, Стайлзи, как насчет горячей водички?

Стайлз бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека, а затем посмотрел на Джексона.

— Дотерплю до дома.

— Неужели все так плохо? Сколько у тебя там Стилински? Дюйм? — Джексон поставил одну ногу на скамейку и повесил на нее полотенце. Его член даже в спокойном состоянии был больше, чем эрекция Стайлза, и они оба это знали. Джексон прямо лоснился от довольства. — О, нет, тогда это был бы клитор, и в мужскую раздевалку тебя вряд ли бы пустили. Может, два дюйма? Ты измерял его?

— Отвянь, Джексон.

— Нам интересно, стоит ли… взглянуть? Как думаете? — Джексон посмотрел на Бретта и Дэнни. — Мы ведь можем и не спрашивать разрешения. А?

Стайлз замер, ему и в голову не могло прийти, что они способны на такую подлость. Парни вроде бы особо не горели желанием, но Джексон мог настоять, и тогда Стайлзу пришлось бы уступить. Унизиться еще раз.

Дерек с силой хлопнул шкафчиком и вышел в центр прохода. Он все еще был в форме, и влажная от пота футболка липла к спине. Стайлз с трудом отвел от него взгляд и приказал себе унять волнение.

— Попробуй, Уиттмор, и не соберешь зубов с пола, — откликнулся Дерек.

— А ты мне не приказывай, Хейл. И моим друзьям тоже, — холодно ответил тот. — Если мы захотим спустить с этого придурка штаны, то так и поступим.

— Оставь его в покое, — повторил Дерек таким тоном, что даже у Стайлза забегали мурашки.

Но Джексон не среагировал и расплылся в ехидной улыбке.

— Запрещаешь трогать свою девочку, Хейл?

Дерек посмотрел в сторону, словно и не слышал его слов, а затем резко развернулся. Стайлз и не заметил, когда кулак Дерека смазал по губам Джексона. Это было так быстро, почти молниеносно.

— Блядь! — заорал он. — Мудила! Лицо!

Началась потасовка, но разнимать их никто не спешил. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что если влезет, ничем хорошим это не закончится, поэтому просто наблюдал.

Джексон схватил Дерека за плечи и ударил головой в нос. Его футболка тут же окрасилась каплями крови, а агрессия взвинтилась до максимальной отметки. Казалось даже искры в стороны полетели. Дерек в ответ пихнул его в сторону стеллажа с утварью для физнагрузок и сбил с ног, но Джексон быстро вскочил и попер на него.

Они кружили друг против друга, испепеляя взглядом и на пробу пытаясь ударить. Джексон был обнажен, поэтому протащить или зацепить его Дерек не мог. Но когда тот напрямую бросился, Дерек снова его уложил одной правой.

Стайлз услышал глухое рычание, и ему показалось, что глаза Джексона в этот момент блеснули, как у Малии. Долбанные глюки! Это была на его памяти самая серьезная драка, которую ему довелось увидеть, и Стайлз не мог поверить, что произошла она из-за него.

— Эй! Эй! Что тут происходит! — заорал Финсток и подхватил свисток, дунув так, что у всех уши заложило. — А ну разошлись! Что случилось? Уиттмор, подбери свои яйца с пола и прикройся! Хейл, какого черта ты творишь? А вы что встали? Отмирайте!

— Тренер, — буркнул Джексон, пытаясь подняться, и сделал это, на удивление, несуразно. Сначала перевернулся на живот, затем вскинул вверх задницу и с трудом поднял явно тяжелую голову.

— Уиттмор, ты все мозги растерял? Хейл, объяснись, вы дрались? Вы дрались в моей раздевалке?!

— Нет, мы не дрались, — у Дерека опух нос, но все не выглядело так страшно, как показалось вначале. А вот губа Джексона смотрелась совсем не горячо, как и ссадины на ногах и костяшках пальцев. — Это был спор.

— Да, — поддержал Джексон. — Мы поспорили.

— Оба наказаны! Приведите себя в порядок и сходите к медсестре. После уроков придете ко мне, я с вас спущу три шкуры! — заорал на них Финсток, явне не поверив. — И молитесь богу, чтобы я не донес директору! И это накануне игры, идиоты!

Джексон нехотя кивнул и пошел в душ, смывать кровь. Его полотенце так и валялось у скамейки. Финсток дал Бретту с Дэнни указание проследить, чтобы Джексон не упал на скользком кафеле. А вот Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и взял из его рук заранее припасенную салфетку.

Финсток скосил на них взгляд, но ничего не сказал и ушел к себе. Вот-вот должны были пройти соревнования с другой школой и тренировки шли на полную. Стайлз понял, что только по этой причине Финсток спустил все на тормозах.

— Думаешь, ты теперь герой? — еле слышно спросил он.

— Нет? — вскинул бровь Дерек.

— Нет. Ты придурок.

Стайлз взглянул на его нос, и он показался ему совершенно нормальным, не считая подсыхающих следов крови. Паранормальная регенерация? Чушь какая-то.

— Кажется, я видел, как он сломал тебе нос, — заметил Стайлз.

— Силенок не хватило, — ответил тот.

Это было чертовски странно, потому что Стайлз слышал хруст, когда Джексон приложился к нему лбом. Дерек сел и вытер кровь, но кожа все равно казалась розоватой и воспаленной.

— Больше не делай так.

— Как? — удивленно спросил Дерек, глядя на него снизу-вверх.

— Не дерись из-за меня.

Дерек отрицательно помахал головой и шмыгнул носом, снова прикладывая салфетку.

— А если я хочу драться за тебя? Если я хочу тебя? — раздраженно спросил он. — Или ты был не против спустить для него штаны?

Стайлз закрыл шкафчик и взял свой рюкзак.

— Нет. Но и благодарить тебя не стану, я сам могу постоять за себя. И для этого мне не нужна ничья помощь.

Дерек перехватил его руку, когда он уже хотел уйти, и потянул к себе.

— Стайлз… — Стайлз встал вплотную к нему.

— Что?

— Дай мне шанс, — в глазах Дерека было странное выражение, похожее на отчаяние. Но Стайлз не собирался приписывать его на свой счет. — Я не обижу тебя.

— Я не гей. Мне нравятся девушки.

— Ты тоже хочешь меня, — самоуверенно, но без бахвальства ответил Дерек. И Стайлз знал, что не сможет оспорить этот факт. — Ты ответил мне у закусочной, а теперь просто трусишь.

— Я имею право трусить. Меня унизили перед всей школой, благодаря твоей сестре. Я вообще не должен говорить с тобой.

Дерек встал и снова ткнулся носом в висок, обнюхивая его. Как пес, и Стайлза это порядком взбесило, потому что душ после тренировки он так и не смог принять. А теперь Дерек издевался…

— Прекрати, — зашипел он.

— Что прекратить? — усмехнулся тот.

— Нюхать меня. Прекрати. Я не принимал душ.

— Я тоже, но очень хочу вылизать тебя.

Стайлз подавился вдохом и ощутил, что в паху потяжелело, его микрочлен слишком бурно отреагировал на эти слова.

— Что?!

— Я хочу вылизать тебя.

— Я услышал, но ты в себе говорить такое? — возмутился Стайлз и скосил взгляд на дверь в коридор.

Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Одно свидание. Позволь мне.

— Ты псих!

— Я знаю.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — скептически протянул Стайлз. — Это отвратительная идея.

— Но ты согласен?

— Только если мы пойдем в людное место.

— Договорились, — кивнул Дерек.

В раздевалку ввалились Бретт и Дэнни, квохча над Джексоном, как заботливые мамочки.

На удивление, Джексон уже был в порядке и даже вернул себе недружелюбный взгляд. Его лицо, как и раньше, имело идеальный вид, и Стайлз не мог поверить глазам. Но долго разглядывать себя Джексон не дал, схватил полотенце, вытерся и принялся спешно одеваться.

***

На их первое свидание Дерек отвел Стайлза в игровой салон. Это произошло через неделю после стычки с Джексоном, потому что большую часть его времени сожрала отработка у Финстока и занятия с группой в бассейне. Как оказалось, на тренировках Дерек не только красовался в узких плавках у бортика, но и брал нечеловеческие дистанции в рекордно короткое время.

Дерек приглашал посмотреть, но Стайлз не особо спешил демонстрировать, что ему на самом деле интересны его увлечения. Это сделало бы их похожими на сладкую парочку, а Стайлз таковыми их отношения не считал. Тем более ему не хотелось оказаться под новым градом насмешек, когда остальные узнают с кем он теперь.

Даже Скотт не знал о Дереке и их «свидании», чего нельзя было сказать о Лоре, которая все еще смотрела на него как на грязь под подошвами своих дорогих лаковых туфелек. Но не приближалась, и невозможность выплеснуть злость, казалось, заводила ее еще сильнее.

Стайлз специально попросил о встрече в людном месте. Ему не хотелось снова попасть в лапы Дерека, как это произошло в переулке рядом с закусочной. И он все еще ожидал подвоха, какой-то детали, которая выдаст Дерека и позволит прекратить этот фарс. Но ничего подобного не произошло, если конечно забыть о том, как Дерек смотрел, когда думал, что Стайлз этого не видит, или прижимал его к игровому автомату, показывая что-то на экране.

В первый раз Стайлз чуть не выронил банку колы, которую Дерек купил в фойе, и сначала попытался избежать близости. Но Дерек не заходил за рамки, тут же отстраняясь. Прикосновения были хаотичными и в каком-то роде непредсказуемыми, и Стайлзу снова показалось, что Дерек нюхает его волосы, как будто проверят, сходил ли он в душ этим утром.

Это немного раздражало, но он молча продолжил играть в Стритфатера, Дерек заставлял его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он не особенно любил говорить о себе или школе, поэтому Стайлзу приходилось развлекать себя беседой в одностороннем порядке, комментируя игру. Но это не означало, что Дерек не умел слушать, Стайлз один раз решил пошутить, думая, что тот пропускает его болтовню мимо ушей, но быстро убедился в обратном.

Вокруг стояла кокофония из звуков, покруче гомона в закусочной миссис Баум в час пик. Правда там, несмотря на жару, Стайлз никогда не ощущал себя как будто из помещения откачали весь воздух.

— Хочешь поужинать у нас? — предложил Дерек, когда они обошли уже с десяток автоматов.

— Не могу, отец на смене. Он обычно звонит по вечерам домой и, если не застанет, будет переживать. Наверное, нам пора? — предположил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и повел его на выход. Но им не повезло столкнуться в дверях с Малией, которая пришла в игровой салон в обнимку с Тео Рэкеном. Они выглядели так словно уже давно переступили порог дружеской симпатии.

Заметив Дерека, Тео кивнул, а Малия тут же насторожилась и быстро опустила глаза. Стайлз никогда не видел ее такой покорной и даже испуганной, и это было как минимум странно.

Дерек провел Стайлза мимо, не акцентируя внимания на ней, и даже не поздоровавшись.

— Она скажет Лоре? — уже снаружи спросил Стайлз.

— Нет. Она никому ничего говорить не будет.

На стоянке было малолюдно, время близилось к шести, и все свободные места к тому времени были уже забиты. Дерек подошел к джипу и остановился рядом, Стайлз оглянулся в поисках его машины, но ее нигде не было.

— Подвезти тебя? — предложил Стайлз. Но когда обернулся, увидел его совсем рядом и не успел хоть как-то обезопасить себя.

— Нет, — Дерек припер его к водительской дверце и поцеловал. Стайлз безуспешно затрепыхался, желая выскользнуть из хватки, но уже спустя пару секунд сдался и ответил, позволяя себе прикоснуться к нему.

От Дерека приятно пахло, словно он попал в лес после дождя. Влажной древесиной и хвоей. Его руки легли на бедра Стайлза, немного задирая вверх худи, а пальцы нежно погладили кожу над поясом джинсов. Эти почти невинные прикосновения отдавались электрическими импульсами по всему телу.

Стайлз утопал в них, совершенно не думая о последствиях, и опомнился только, когда почувствовал руку Дерека на своей ширинке. Тот довольно властно охватил ее содержимое и сжал, как будто хотел пометить свою территорию. Зубы коротко царапнули шею, и Стайлзу даже показалось, что он слышит тихое рычание.

Его моментально бросило в холодный пот, и дымка перед глазами рассеялась, несмотря на то, что Дерек смотрел на него голодными глазами. От неловкости захотелось умереть, Стайлз совсем не считал эту часть своего тела хоть сколько-то привлекательной.

Другие парни гордились своими приборами, фоткали их на телефон, отправляя подружкам, или хвастались, как Джексон в раздевалке. Но не Стайлз, ему бы такое и в голову никогда не пришло, и интерес Дерека ставил в тупик.

После истории с Малией его внутреннее ощущение дискомфорта только усугубилось. Стайлз даже не дрочил с тех пор ни разу, пусть это и грозило ему «влажными снами», а глядя на себя в душе ему всегда хотелось побыстрее прикрыться. Но Дереку все было нипочем, словно он не понимал, что увидит под его одеждой.

— Я передумал подвозить тебя, — сипло пробормотал Стайлз и достал из кармана ключи, чуть не утопив их в луже. Тяжелый взгляд Дерека придавливал к земле не хуже бетонной плиты, но он все равно попытался сбежать.

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек. — Ты ведь совсем не знаешь меня. Почему думаешь, что я не могу быть искренним?

Стайлз замер и прищурился.

— Верно, я совсем не знаю тебя. И не понимаю твоих целей, а то, чего я не понимаю, предпочитаю избегать.

Дерек схватил его руку и прижал к своей ширинке.

— У меня стоит уже добрых два часа, с тех самых пор, как ты нагнулся завязать шнурки у автомата с Роботроном. Какие, как ты думаешь, у меня могут быть цели? Признание в любви обеспечит мне алиби? — он закатил глаза и, отбросив его руку в сторону, рассеянно потер шею.

Стайлз ощутил себя совсем паршиво.

— Малия тоже делала так.

— Как? — прищурился Дерек и с иронией добавил: — Нападала и тащила в постель? Я помню на ужине в нашем доме вы повеселились без проблем.

— Проблемы были, только тогда я не понимал этого.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Спроси себя, Стайлз, ты на самом деле хотел переспать с ней? Или тебе это подходило, потому что твой лучший друг уже нашел себе девушку?

— А у меня был выбор? — взъершился он.

— Нет, — честно ответил Дерек. — У тебя не было выбора. С ней — нет.

А затем развернулся и пошел к выходу со стоянки. Стайлз смотрел ему вслед и ничего не понимал, но внутри образовался неприятный осадок. Дерек устроил настоящее свидание для него, защитил перед Джексоном и его компанией и еще ничем не успел оскорбить. И пусть он хотел больше, чем Стайлз мог ему дать, все-таки не заслуживал такого недоверия.

В отличие от Малии Дерек пытался спасти его репутацию, а не еще больше разрушить ее.

— Дерек! — побежал за ним Стайлз, случайно наступив в лужу и промочив насквозь свои любимые кеды. — Черт! Дерек!

Сначала Дерек не хотел останавливаться и целенаправленно шел к шоссе. Его силуэт в сгущающихся сумерках мог бы даже показаться зловещим — высокий рослый парень в черном. И Стайлз — недоразумение в красном худи. Он позвал его еще раз, уже не надеясь, что Дерек услышит, но тот все-таки обернулся к нему.

Дерек посмотрел с опаской, словно ожидал очередных упреков, но был на удивление покорен. Стайлз догнал его, встал напротив и уставился в лицо, немного нервничая.

— Дерек, пошли, я отвезу тебя домой. Пожалуйста, — но, когда Дерек так и не сошел с места, добавил: — Прости, я был задницей, ты не виноват. Все дело во мне, понимаешь?

Дерек пожал плечами, и Стайлз добавил:

— Я… бы угостил тебя кофе, но отец… мне нужно домой к ужину.

— Можешь пригласить меня к себе. Раз уж так хочешь извиниться, — подсказал Дерек, и Стайлз уже было хотел дать заднюю, но передумал в последний момент. Ему надоело убегать от любой неудобной ситуации. Когда его дразнили в школе, Стайлз не думал о людях, которые делали это. Но Дерек… с ним все было по-другому, и это неосознанно пугало.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стайлз. — Но это будет дружеский кофе. Без обжиманий.

Дерек странно на него посмотрел, но не спорил, коротко кивнув. Значение этого взгляда Стайлз понял лишь потом, когда они приехали к нему, и Стайлз заварил ромашковый чай. Дерек, как оказалось, совсем не пил кофе.

Стайлз поставил кружки на журнальный стол в гостиной, наблюдая, как Дерек ходит по комнате. Он рассматривал фотоальбом на стене, который соорудил отец. Фотографии маленького Стайлза перемежались с изображениями мамы и лишь кое-где можно было заметить некогда улыбчивое лицо отца.

Люди на этих фото словно жили где-то далеко-далеко в выдуманном мирке. Еще до того, как время разделилось на «до» и «после». Стайлз когда-то часто представлял, что мама не умерла, а просто уехала и когда-нибудь вернется обратно. Но со временем понял, смерть необратима, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

— Ты похож на мать, — только и сказал Дерек. — У нее приятное лицо и родинки…

— Она умерла, когда мне было восемь, — сообщил Стайлз, даже не глядя на стену. Он знал фото наизусть и мог припомнить каждую деталь с закрытыми глазами.

Невольно Стайлз вспомнил, что именно здесь, прямо напротив этой «стены памяти» они с Малией хотели трахнуться. Ощущение гадливости захлестнуло с головой. Дерек был прав, Стайлз ничерта не контролировал в их отношениях. Но и сам Дерек был не лучше, он направлял его не хуже Малии — контролировал и не давал уйти из поля зрения.

Дерек действовал как собственник.

— Я слышал об этом. И сожалею, — он больше ничего не говорил, и молчание понемногу начало угнетать.

— Ты тоже похож на маму, — решил ответить любезностью на любезность Стайлз.

— Врешь, — спокойно проговорил Дерек и стянул куртку, что следовало сделать с самого начала. Под курткой на нем была обычная хлопчатобумажная футболка с короткими рукавами. Сильные руки выдавали в нем пловца с первого взгляда, Стайлз схватил чашку и сделал глоток, чуть не обжигая язык. — Лора похожа на нее, а не я. Глаза, волосы, голос… Они обе… понимают друг друга с полуслова. Женщины.

Дерек подошел сзади и остановился у спинки.

— Поставь, — попросил он.

Стайлз послушно наклонился над столиком, а когда снова откинулся на спинку, Дерек коснулся его шеи. Пальцы погладили кожу за ушами, а затем достигли плеч. Дерек приблизился, и Стайлз ощутил, что он снова вдыхает его запах.

Но в этот раз это даже показалось довольно эротичным, ведь он тоже принюхивался к Дереку и ему понравился его запах. В этом было что-то грубое и животное, но Стайлз принял правила этой странной игры.

— Не бойся меня и никого из моей семьи, даже Лору.

Стайлз коротко рассмеялся.

— Лора бы с тобой не согласилась. Она даже предостерегала меня. Думаю, она считает, что злой Стайлз обидит ее маленького братишку. Она всегда казалась мне странной, как и Малия.

Дерек убрал руки. Стайлз решил, что все-таки перешел черту и обидел его.

— Ты знаешь, что индейцы почитали койотов, как божеств? — внезапно спросил Дерек, обходя диван с той стороны, где сидел Стайлз. — Считали их трикстерами?

— На самом деле, койоты не плуты, а падальщики. В них нет ничего божественного.

Дерек сел рядом, его колено коснулось ноги Стайлза, но он как будто этого не заметил и взял свой чай, покачивая кружку в руке.

— Волки другие.

— Другие? И что это значит? — удивился Стайлз, ему вспомнилось, как Лора шутила за ужином. Она тоже говорила про волков и их добычу, луговых волков. Койотов.

— Волки устанавливают доминантные пары и их интересуют длительные отношения, — кружка приземлилась на столик с глухим стуком. — Волк никогда не отдаст свою добычу кому-то другому. Тем более не предаст.

Дерек неожиданно встал и направился туда, где лежала его куртка.

— Уходишь? — Стайлз сорвался с места.

— Ты ведь этого хочешь.

— Я такого не говорил, — уже в холле ответил Стайлз. — Дерек…

Дерек обернулся и с мгновение просто смотрел ему в глаза. Следовало отвести взгляд, закрыть за Дереком дверь и наконец-то подрочить, потому что Стайлза начало разрывать от желания. Короткие прикосновения, полунамеки, взгляды, Дерек словно провоцировал его, и от всего этого можно было сойти с ума.

Одним своим присутствием он возбуждал Стайлза гораздо больше, чем весь его неуклюжий сексуальный опыт с Малией. И Стайлз решил, что с него хватит воздержания и бесполезного культивирования жалости к себе. В конце концов, это всего лишь флирт и Дерек нравился ему по-своему.

— Не уходи, — попросил он и коснулся его руки. — Пожалуйста.

В полумраке глаза Дерека блеснули красным, и Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. В ответ Дерек гортанно рыкнул и прижал его к стене всем телом, Стайлз покорно подставил губы и тихо выдохнул. Но рот Дерека пропутешествовал по шее и выше, направляясь прямиком к уху.

— Позволь мне… — шепнул он. — Я хочу увидеть. Тебя.

Стайлз задохнулся и больно укусил себя за нижнюю губу. Его микрочлен уже давно поднял свою голову, и Стайлз очень хотел кончить. Невыносимо. Но страх все еще плескался внутри и не давал получить желаемое. Дерек начал опускаться на колени, и у Стайлза в мозгу закоротило. В голове стало пусто, как на экране поломанного телевизора.

Дерек Хейл хочет ему отсосать. Взять его в рот. Матерь Божья!

— Дерек, я… это действительно не самая удачная идея.

— Лучше пока заткнись, — посоветовал тот, быстро расстегивая на Стайлзе джинсы. И он заставил себя не смотреть вниз, опасаясь тут же спустить в штаны. — Я хотел это увидеть, с тех пор как Малия все разболтала. Тебя, без этих тряпок…

— Я не спал с ней, — признался Стайлз.

— Это не важно. Малия никогда не умела относиться к людям и видеть в них что-то кроме удовлетворения своих потребностей. Ты не виноват, — ловкие пальцы опустили вниз собачку, и Дерек приспустил джинсы, короткое касание к животу выбило дух. Стайлз плавился от мысли, что Дерек не блефовал и действительно запал на него, несмотря на все едкие слова Джексона и Лоры.

Лет с тринадцати Стайлз часто думал каким будет его первый минет, представлял, что его партнершей станет красивая блондинка с тяжелыми сиськами в хентай-стиле. Затем ее место заняла Лидия, ну а когда он начал встречаться с Малией, мечты об идеальной партнерше пришлось отставить.

Но никогда Стайлз не мог даже предположить, что первым будет Дерек.

— Стайлз, расслабься… — Дерек хмурился, собираясь отсосать ему, и это было не лучшим прогнозом для их отношений. Предчувствие, что Дерек не станет веселее от зрелища его микрочлена, не отпускало.

— Легко сказать, — Стайлз зажмурился и выдохнул.

Дерек грубовато сжал его бедра и с нажимом потерся щекой о член, даже не сняв с него трусы. Стайлз заскулил и тут же ощутил, что губы тронули ткань, язык прошелся снизу-вверх, оставляя влажный след. Дерек подразнил головку, взял в рот яичко, все еще обтянутое бельем, и поиграл с ним.

Стайлз отвечал на каждую ласку полузадушенным стоном. Руки с трудом удавалось держать при себе, Стайлз хотел притянуть Дерека ближе, двинуть бедрами, но не смел. Поэтому, когда Дерек все-таки потянул вниз резинку трусов, Стайлз был готов умолять его взять в рот. Сделать хоть что-то.

Но как только перед лицом Дерека показался его микрочлен, паника снова захлестнула, тем более, что Дерек замер, словно не знал, что ему делать и просто смотрел.

— Стайлз… — выдохнул он куда-то вниз и опустил голову еще ниже.

— Что?.. — севшим голосом спросил Стайлз, ощущая, как все внутренности оплавляются в липкий ком. Его член – уродливый маленький отросток, который не захочет никто и никогда.

Дерек прятал глаза, и Стайлз посмотрел на крошечную каплю смазки на головке, похожую на слезу. Его микрочлен был совсем жалок, как пузатый гриб, выросший на абсолютно ровной и пустой поляне. Головка немного потемнела от прилившей крови, и Стайлз потянулся ладонью, чтобы прикрыться.

— Нет, — жестко приказал Дерек и убрал его руку, а затем поднял голову.

И Стайлз тут же понял, почему он не хотел смотреть на него. Его глаза горели красным, как на фото, и это выглядело жутко. Но по-своему прекрасно, словно вся жестокость, когда-либо отражавшаяся на лице Дерека, обрела, наконец, логическое объяснение. Стайлзу до одури захотелось его поцеловать, несмотря на скребущийся внутри страх, но вместо этого он спросил:

— Дерек? — Стайлз коснулся его лба, и Дерек моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, они снова были зелеными. Стайлз сполз по стенке вниз и всмотрелся в его лицо. — О, боже, Дерек?

Дерек глухо рыкнул и завалил его на пол, губы ткнулись Стайлзу в шею, и он начал лихорадочно стягивать с него худи и футболку. Все происходило так быстро, что Стайлз не мог… не хотел его останавливать. Затем настала очередь джинсов и трусов, и Стайлз остался в одних носках, лежа на ковре и отвечая на короткие поцелуи, пока рука Дерека гладила его бедро.

Он даже не особо возражал, когда Дерек развел его ноги в стороны и коротко лизнул паховую складку. Колючая щека оцарапала нежную кожу, пальцы лихорадочно мазнули под яйцами, нажали на маленький пятачок кожи над его анусом, и Стайлз потерялся в ощущениях.

— Ты боишься меня? — внезапно спросил Дерек, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.

— А должен?

— Нет. Никогда не бойся меня, — Дерек наклонился и, наконец, сделал то, о чем Стайлз так давно мечтал: взял его в рот. И все остальное словно померкло и стало несущественным. Его размер, глаза Дерека — весь окружающий мир разлетелся на осколки, как только Стайлз ощутил, что Дерек заглотил его под корень. Член легко поместился в его горячем рту. Практически идеально до самого основания без каких-либо усилий, вызвав довольный стон Стайлза.

Дерек не оттягивал и принялся жадно сосать, постоянно упираясь носом в подрезанные кустики на лобке и изредка вскидывая взгляд на него. И их обоих вело от ощущения вседозволенности, желания и яркого удовольствия. Такого сильного, что это казалось невыносимым.

Дерек с явным азартом играл с его членом, выпуская изо рта, поддразнивая кончиком языка, а затем вбирая внутрь. Ему это безумно нравилось, и он явно понимал, что делал со Стайлзом. Дерек вылизывал его широкими мазками, как обещал еще недавно, и дразнил головку, пока Стайлз не зашелся мелкой дрожью.

Он так завелся, что начал вскидывать бедра каждый раз, когда Дерек надевался ртом на его член. И это было так хорошо, что хотелось умереть. Дерек словно хотел проглотить его, подхватывая каждую капельку предэякулята, оброненную им. Бедра Стайлза ходили туда-сюда, следуя за лаской.

Дерек накрыл его живот рукой и прижал задницу к полу. Но его язык все равно методично кружил и кружил вокруг головки Стайлза, и лежать неподвижно стало практически невозможно. Стайлз стукнулся головой о пол и заскулил тонко и жалобно. Все тело тут же покрыла испарина, несмотря на небольшой сквозняк от двери, но Стайлзу было плевать. Все, что его беспокоило — это губы Дерека на его члене.

— Дерек, я не могу… Дерек! — Стайлз снова выгнулся заорал, когда оргазм все-таки наступил. Непривычно яркий и острый. Все нервные окончания словно накалились добела, а тело затопил невыносимый жар, сравнимый разве что с извержением вулкана. Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы казаться правдой, и уж точно ни в коей мере не могло сравниться с обычной дрочкой.

Дерек не открывался от него, все время пока Стайлза коротко потряхивало и выкручивало все новыми порциями спермы прямо ему в рот. Стайлз неуклюже елозил ногами по ковровому покрытию и захлебывался восторженными стонами.

И только спустя пару минут увидел, что Дерек, закончив, встал над ним и расстегнул брюки. Это было единственное, что он обнажил, при этом стянув со Стайлза почти все. Дерек не скрывал свое желание, демонстрируя его так же откровенно, как и говорил о планах касательно его задницы.

Стайлз не мог и пальцем пошевелить, пока Дерек рвано дрочил на него. И Дереку явно нравилось то, что он видел. Обнаженное тело Стайлза, спутанные волосы и припухшие от поцелуев губы, даже его крошечный опадающий член. Особенно член, потому что Дерек снова не дал ему прикрыться.

Пальцы двигались быстро и ловко, Стайлз как наяву ощущал, что Дерек чувствовал, лаская себя так. Сколько раз сам задавал быстрый и жесткий темп, представляя на члене чужую руку. И от этого стало не по себе, словно Дерек пролез ему в голову. Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, демонстрируя покорность, а после потянулся и погладил себя. Дерек от этого пришел в ярость и дернул его руку к себе, нависая над ним.

— Твоя очередь, — грубовато сказал он, и Стайлз знал, что делать. В ручной работе ему уж точно не было равных. Лицо Дерека было таким сосредоточенным и серьезным, заставляя Стайлза испытывать нежность.

Дарить удовольствие оказалось не менее приятным, чем получать. Пальцы уверенно сжались вокруг его плоти и заскользили. Стайлз думал только о Дереке, ни о чем больше. Ощущение реальности происходящего пришло, только когда на грудь упали первые горячие капли спермы.

Дерек глухо застонал, перехватил его руку и пометил своим семенем, словно хотел заявить права на него. Стайлз только и мог, что растерянно смотреть в его глаза, полные настоящего огня и желания.

Как только сбитое дыхание пришло в норму, ладонь Дерека тут же уверенным движением втерла все в кожу, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза. Тот покорно открыл рот, принимая его язык и лениво отвечая.

Стайлз все еще не мог думать, а уж тем более говорить о пережитом. Кое-как нашарил свою худи и на голое тело натянул ее, с трусами было сложнее, но он все-таки отыскал их внутри сброшенных бесформенной кучей джинсов.

Дерек помог ему встать и протянул футболку, Стайлз засунул ее в карман худи. Приводить себя в порядок после того как кончил кому-то в рот было довольно неловко. Стайлз с опаской поглядывал на Дерека, пока не вспомнил о самом главном, что его гипервозбужденный мозг оставил без объяснения.

Глаза! У Дерека горели глаза во время их близости. И Стайлз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не коснуться его лица.

— Когда мы… — неловко сказал он. — Когда ты… твои глаза?

— Я знаю, — неловко ответил Дерек. — Это не всегда так. Тебе неприятно?

— Нет, но что это? У тебя горели глаза, как два огромных сигнальных огня. И я видел такое еще несколько раз, у…

— Малии?

— Да, а откуда ты?.. — удивился Стайлз.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и пригладил волосы.

— Потому что мы с Малией оборотни, — начал он. — В моменты возбуждения или опасности инстинкты преобладают, и мы не можем это контролировать. Ты не должен был этого видеть, прости.

С минуту Стайлз молчал, а затем повернулся и пошел на кухню.

— Стайлз! — окликнул Дерек и направился следом.

— Хорошая шутка, но мне не до того. Где дверь, ты знаешь, захлопни ее за собой.

— Я не шучу.

— Я тоже. Проваливай! — разозлился Стайлз. — Думаешь, после того как мы почти трахнулись, я теперь съем любое вранье, которое ты мне преподнесешь?

Дерек не сводил с него взгляда, а затем закрыл глаза. Но в этот раз все не ограничилось красными радужками, Стайлз увидел, как он отрастил приличные бакенбарды за пару секунд, а его надбровные дуги набухли и выдались вперед. На руках выросли когти, а его зубы…

Дерек открыл свои красные глаза. Стайлз подался назад. Это был не Дерек, а его гротескная копия. Волк.

— Я оборотень, Стайлз, — устало сказал он.

И Стайлз понял, что бывают вещи и похуже маленького члена.

***

Стайлз бросил свой поднос напротив Малии и упал на скамью. Она подняла на него взгляд, но совсем не удивилась. Зато Лора опешила от такой наглости и пихнула его обед, чуть не сбросив со стола.

— Стилински, ты последние мозги растерял? Чего тебе? Говори и проваливай.

Стайлз расправил салфетку и взял вилку, но до пюре ее так и не донес.

— Нет, просто хочу, чтобы ты убедилась, что твои самые дурные предчувствия оправдались, Лора.

Она сначала прищурилась, а затем глубоко вдохнула. Со вчерашнего вечера Стайлз уже дважды был в душе, но ему казалось, что вода не в силах замаскировать запах для оборотня. А ведь Лора была не просто перевертышем, а потомственным оборотнем, если верить Дереку.

— Блядский Дерек! — возвестила она и встала из-за стола. Малия на это только вскинула бровь. Она была как всегда на редкость безэмоциальна, когда дело не касалось ее напрямую.

— И зачем ты это сделал?

— А почему ты не сказала, что ты койот? — парировал Стайлз. — Ты использовала меня.

— Это здесь не причем, — Малия пожала плечами и взяла коробочку с шоколадным молоком, потягивая напиток через трубочку. — Не будь таким дурачком, Стайлз. Дерек уже давно смотрел на тебя, только ты вел себя как маленький мальчик, которого поставили в угол. Ты избегал таких как мы и, возможно, не зря.

— Еще бы! Если бы я знал, то никогда не стал встречаться с тобой.

Малия поставила молоко на стол.

— Лора тоже была против наших встреч, в основном из-за Дерека. Что бы ты о нас ни думал, мы не бесчувственные чурбаны. У Дерека раньше была девушка-человек, и она отказалась от него, когда узнала правду. Узнала о нас, Пейдж начала бредить, угрожала ему все рассказать в полицию, а потом окончательно свихнулась. Родители увезли ее в другой город, чтобы все скрыть. Лора не хотела, чтобы Дерек снова наступил на те же грабли с тобой. Но я выяснила, почему ты, в отличие от своего шлемоголового друга, не хочешь тусоваться со всеми, — она подняла руку и развела большой и указательный пальцы на пару дюймов и ее лицо осветила недобрая улыбка. — Твою маленькую причину.

Стайлз не среагировал на издевку.

— И что это тебе дало?

— Ответы. Лора решила, что нужно тебя унизить и показать Дереку, что ты уязвим. Она просчиталась? Верно? От тебя несет волком.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать, но понял, что в отличие от него Малия видела ситуацию без прикрас. Они были жестоки и сами не понимали этого, а Стайлз оказался маленький человечком, не в том месте перебежавшим дорогу. Отдирать самого себя от колес, которыми его переехали, было мучительно больно, и его переполнило отвращение.

— Вы как семейка Калленов, чертовы сбрендившие фрики, живущие в лесу. Альфа, волчица и койот — не хватает только вампира! — быстро проговорил он и схватил свой поднос. — Ни у кого из вас даже не возникло мысли, что вы поступили чертовски подло?

— Я хотела только, чтобы Дерек узнал. Лора сделала по-своему. Но тебе, как мне кажется, не стоит жаловаться, ты заполучил альфу.

— Думаешь, это тебя извиняет?

— Я не прошу прощения, — просто ответила Малия, и Стайлз понял, что ей плевать. Как и Лоре.

Стайлз думал об этом разговоре полдня, до самого ухода из школы. Еще вчера, после короткого объяснения, он все-таки вытолкал Дерека из дома. И часа три не вылазил из душа, сначала думая об охренительном минете, не в силах переварить произошедшее, а затем вспоминая об оборотнической стороне вопроса, и ему хотелось кому-то врезать или разреветься.

Стайлз не сделал ни того, ни другого.

В школе они так и не пересеклись. Стайлз понял, что Дерек с уважением отнесся к его просьбе дать ему время. Стайлз не мог пойти к Скотту, не мог рассказать ему о самой сногсшибательной тайне, которую узнал. В Бикон-Хиллз испокон веков жили оборотни. Не только Хейлы. Джексон Уиттмор был одним из них, Айзек Лейхи — член команды по плаванью – и странная девочка с курса биологии — Эрика Рейес. Про Лору, Малию и всю семью Дерека даже упоминать не стоило. А ведь были еще, Стайлз почему-то в этом не сомневался.

У него от этой информации взрывался мозг. Он забросил книжки домой и поехал в закусочную. На какой-то отрезок времени ему даже удалось не думать обо всем этом. Но потом в груди спирало, и Стайлз вспоминал, что теперь он, так или иначе, связан с другим миром.

И Дерек мог сказать об этом раньше, еще до того, как член Стайлза побывал у него во рту. Но не сказал, и Стайлз злился, хотя какая-то его часть все равно тянулась к Дереку, хотела его. И Стайлз клял себя на чем свет стоит за то, что втюрился в него как какая-то младшеклассница с трибун в школьном бассейне.

Уже ближе к концу смены, когда он домывал последнюю гору грязной посуды, к нему подошла Хизер. Раньше Стайлз всегда засматривался на ее ладные ножки в короткой юбке под форменным передничком официантки, но теперь даже не удостоил взглядом. В голове плескались только мысли о Дереке.

Хизер, как и все в школе, была в курсе его «маленькой» проблемы, но на работе не болтала, за что Стайлз был ей очень благодарен.

— Тебя спрашивает Дерек Хейл, — мягко сообщила она. — Выйдешь?

— Что? — удивился Стайлз. — Дерек?

— Пловцы пожаловали вместе со своими девчонками, — Хизер закатила глаза. — Никогда их тут не видела, ты же знаешь, все у кого на ужин не пара долларов, а папочкина кредитка — не ходят сюда.

Стайлз стянул перчатки и бросил их рядом с раковиной. Ему не понравилось, что Дерек сделал из своего прихода чертово представление. Зайти с черного хода уже не казалось ему такой уж плохой идеей.

Стайлз пошел в зал. Педро, их повар, как раз стоял у плиты, переворачивая очередную порцию «бумажных» котлеток, как Стайлз их называл, и подмигнул ему. Он кивнул и пошел дальше, но, когда оказался у барной стойки, Хизер окликнула, а затем подошла и сняла сетку с его волос.

— Вот так, не стоит им смеяться над тобой еще и из-за этого, — она подмигнула ему, и Стайлз тут же поймал недовольный взгляд Дерека.

Над ним никто не смеялся, скорее наоборот — его внимательно изучали.

К десяти часам в закусочной уже было пусто, занятыми оставались всего несколько мест за стойкой и в основном это были завсегдатаи. Стайлз взглянул на сбитую тусовку – за крайним столиком сидели друзья Дерека и их девушки. Раньше Стайлз не видел того в компании, тем более такой разношерстной. Но, по крайней мере, они не были настроены агрессивно.

— Хей, — сказал Стайлз, когда поравнялся со столиком.

— Привет, Стайлз! — дружелюбно кивнула Эрика.

— Привет! — поддержал Шон.

— Хай! — откликнулся Айзек, холодно разглядывая его. Словно опасался, что Стайлз может навредить его альфе.

— Приятно тебя видеть, — поддержала их Кира, взволнованно щебеча: — Здесь такой вкусный кофе! А я и не знала про это заведение, нужно почаще сюда заглядывать. Верно?

Дерек коротко взглянул на них, тут же погасив чрезмерное дружелюбие, которое они демонстрировали. И Кира сникла.

Дерек заметно ревновал, и это казалось диким. Почти невозможным. Стайлз вспомнил, как дрочил ему на полу в холле собственного дома, и его пристальный взгляд был так похож на этот. Прямой и беспрекословный.

— Мы отойдем, — сообщил Дерек, и все дружно, как болванчики, закивали. Это напоминало какое-то дурацкое представление «Знакомство со стаей». Дерек явно не оставил мысль о том, что им стоит быть парой. Хотя после театрального ухода Лоры Стайлз думал, что Дерек будет злиться.

Стайлз охотно направился к служебному коридору и приготовился к тому, что Дерек начнет его вычитывать. Но тот ничего не сказал и только коротко мазнул своими губами по его губам, Стайлз от удивления даже рот приоткрыл.

— Можно я заберу тебя после смены?

— Постой, — выделил Стайлз и насупился. Короткий жест заботы взбудоражил, и это бесило. — Зачем ты привел их сюда, ко мне на работу?

— Привел куда, в закусочную? Ребята хотели поесть, — словно это было понятно как дважды два сообщил Дерек. — Ты против? Не думаешь, что уже поздно играть в «Горячо-холодно»?

— Это моя закусочная. Ты про нее раньше и не знал, — парировал Стайлз, красноречиво вскидывая брови. — Тут всего три квартала, я могу пройтись домой самостоятельно.

— Планировалось немного погулять, прежде чем идти домой.

В голосе Дерека читался явный подтекст, и мурашки невольно побежали по телу. Стайлз знал, что ему не выиграть в этой игре полунамеков, но все равно попробовал отказаться.

— С твоими друзьями? Парные свидания уже не в моде, — прищурился Стайлз, и Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, со мной. Вдвоем, я на машине.

Машина и прогулка – все было еще хуже, чем Стайлз думал в начале. Но внутри разлилось приятное тепло от одной мысли о том, как они могли бы провести время в тесном салоне камаро.

— Ты обещал дать мне время, — все-таки напомнил он.

— И я предоставил тебе его, — мрачновато ответил Дерек. — Но когда ты пошел к Лоре, то явно продемонстрировал, что принадлежишь мне, Стайлз.

Стайлз вспыхнул.

— Я не…

— Ты сообщил ей, что мы вместе.

— Нет! Я не это имел в виду… — Дерек усмехнулся, его глаза блеснули. — Черт, только не говори, что тебя это завело?

— Еще как. Ты похвастался своим запахом, Стайлз, для нас это много значит, — без шуток ответил он. — Я все еще хочу быть с тобой, почему в это так сложно поверить?

— Я верю. Малия рассказала мне.

— Малия слишком много болтает, — хмуро откликнулся Дерек.

— Ты запал на меня до того, как узнал о моем члене.

— Мне нравится твой член. Он идеален, — от улыбки, появившейся на лице Дерека, Стайлза бросило в жар.

Стайлз скосил взгляд на столик, за которым сидели друзья Дерека. Они усиленно делали вид, что не смотрят в их сторону. Хотя Стайлз подозревал, что, несмотря на деланное равнодушие, они могут слышать каждое сказанное ими слово. Улучшенный слух оборотней и все такое, Стайлз немного погуглил накануне вечером и выяснил много нового для себя. Поэтому схватил Дерека за грудки и затащил в туалет.

Это было не самое уютное место в кафе, вовсю работала вытяжка, распространяя назойливый шум, а едкий запашок напоминал о том, что не все посетители в состоянии поцелить прямиком в унитаз.

Дерек даже не поморщился и прошел вглубь.

— Хочешь уединения? — поинтересовался он.

— Я не за тем тебя сюда привел, — сообщил Стайлз, прикрывая дверь.

— Почему нет? — мягко поговорил Дерек и дернул его к себе, а затем запихнул за хлипкую дверцу. Стайлз влетел в кабинку лицом к унитазу, но развернуться Дерек ему так и не дал, ткнувшись носом в затылок. — Постарайся не шуметь и ничего не трогай.

— Что ты… Дерек… нет!

Дерек ласково прикусил его за загривок, и Стайлз ощутил, что собачка на ширинке поползла вниз.

— Давай немного поиграем? — проговорил Дерек. — Ты когда-нибудь дрочил в таком месте?

Мурашки тут же побежали по телу, а в голове стало удивительно пусто. Дерек прижался сзади и надавил пахом на его задницу. Стайлз всхлипнул, когда ловкие пальцы вытащили из трусов его микрочлен и быстро приласкали.

— Нет, — коротко выдохнул Стайлз.

— Упрись руками в стену, — попросил Дерек. — Вот так, детка…

Стайлз сделал как было велено и нарочно повел бедрами, потираясь о стояк Дерека сквозь слой джинсы. Дерек прихватил губами его мочку, большой палец грубовато погладил головку, и Стайлз зашипел. Ладонь Дерека совсем несильно ходила по стволу вверх-вниз, чтобы не выпустить его. Но по горячему дыханию на шее, Стайлз понял, что Дерека это даже заводит.

— Дерек…

— Тихо, — шепнул он и нагло сгреб другой рукой его яйца. — Ты же хочешь кончить? Я знаю, что хочешь. Мы ведь можем больше не играть в глупые игры, скрывая то, что нам нравится? Верно, Стайлз?

Дерек еще ниже стянул его джинсы и стреножил ими, а затем налег на него сверху.

— Боже… — Стайлза изнутри пробрало дрожью, и он откинул голову Дереку на плечо. Тот читал его как открытую книгу и не требовал больше, чем он мог ему дать. Пока не требовал, но все могло быстро измениться.

Стайлз пробовал напомнить себе, что не стоит доверять Дереку и тем более не стоит позволять ему управлять собой. Но как только тот оказывался поблизости, Стайлз не мог сказать «нет».

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, кончить внутрь.

— Здесь? — сипло спросил Стайлз.

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, и он облегченно выдохнул. Потому что не знал, смог бы отказать, потребуй Дерек «здесь и сейчас».

Стайлз не понимал, что говорить, что думать в этот момент, перед глазами все плыло, а Дерек все не сбавлял темп, ласково перекатывая в ладони яички и немного закругляя движения руки на головке. Зубы снова прихватили его за шею, а затем губы нежно коснулись кожи. Стайлз громко застонал, подаваясь бедрами в его руку, и услышал, как скрипнула дверь.

Звук прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба, и Стайлза бросило в холодный пот. Кто-то вошел внутрь и проскользнул мимо их кабинки к писсуарам. Дерек на секунду замер, Стайлз уцепился за его руку, сердце в груди бухало так громко, что, казалось, даже в соседнем зале слышно.

Крепкая ладонь накрыла его рот, и Дерек продолжил, а у Стайлза белые пятна перед глазами заплясали от страха, смешанного с желанием поскорее кончить. Послышался звук раздергиваемой молнии, а затем тихое журчание. Но Стайлзу уже было плевать, все что его беспокоило — это Дерек. Его рука на члене и собственная скорая кульминация.

Дерек был прав, Стайлз уже принял решение, только опасался, что совершает ошибку. Но Дерек в очередной раз доказал, что им друг от друга никуда не деться. Он ускорился, Стайлз замычал ему в ладонь, не в силах терпеть. Дерек в ответ притормозил, а затем скользнул пальцами глубже между ног и надавил на анус.

Незнакомец за хлипкой преградой начал намывать руки под краном, а после включилась сушилка. Помещение заполнили глухое жужжание и звук шагов совсем недалеко.

Дерек кончиком пальца погладил Стайлза, заставляя зайтись лихорадочной дрожью, а затем все же вернулся к члену. Стайлз кончил сразу же, как только дверь за незваным гостем захлопнулась, и сила его оргазма удивила их обоих.

Ноги задрожали, как две переваренные макаронины, а перед глазами расстелился туман. Дерек не давил, поддерживая его в вертикальном положении, и ждал, пока Стайлз придет в себя.

— Блядь, — Стайлз видел перед собой только пожелтевшее сидение унитаза, украшенное его спермой, и плиточную стену, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее. — Дерек…

— Я подожду до закрытия и отвезу тебя, — сообщил он и даже не заикнулся о себе, хотя Стайлз чувствовал его возбуждение собственной задницей. И смог только кивнуть в ответ. Дерек понятливо отступил, покидая кабинку.

Стайлз натянул джинсы вместе с трусами и застегнул ширинку. Осознание реальности внезапно накатило и заставило пожалеть о собственной несдержанности. Стайлз держался за эту работу, и мысль о том, что кто-то мог их застукать, приводила в ужас. Миссис Баум знала его отца, а Хизер… Стайлз дорожил ее хорошим отношением.

Дерек будил в нем эгоистичное желание взять больше, получить удовольствие как бы то ни было. С Малией такого и близко не случалось, и Стайлз испугался.

Дерек словно прочитал его мысли и помрачнел.

— Нас никто не слышал, — уверил он.

— А как же тот парень, который заходил, когда ты… когда мы делали это? Это мог быть Педро или кто-то из посетителей? Вдруг он понял все? Черт!

— Это был Айзек, и он никому не скажет, — спокойно сообщил Дерек.

— Айзек? Это был Айзек?! Чудесно, — Стайлзу захотелось сгореть со стыда. Ему казалось, что так его еще не унижали. — Ты дал Айзеку нас подслушать?

— Мне плевать, что Айзек подумает, но ты хотел, чтобы я открыл кабинку и вышел к нему? — Дерек покачал головой, словно бредовее идеи еще не слышал. — И, кажется, ты совсем не возражал. Тебе было плевать, кто это был.

Где-то глубоко в душе Стайлз признавал, что в какой-то степени Дерек прав. Эта дрочка пополнит золотую коллекцию его порно-воспоминаний, учитывая скудную сексуальную жизнь, которую он вел. Но как теперь смотреть в глаза Айзеку и остальным?

— Стайлз, я заставал Айзека в ситуациях и похуже, тебе не стоит задумываться на этот счет. Тем более я был там с тобой, он ничего не скажет.

Стайлз все-таки кивнул и вышел в коридор, Дерек последовал за ним. Стая наблюдала за ними с интересом и, как бы ни верил в Айзека Дерек, Стайлз понял, что они в курсе. Вся компания знает, что Дерек хочет его трахнуть или уже трахнул. И от этого было немного не по себе.

***

— Почему я обо всем узнаю последним? — спросил Скотт, шумно бухаясь на скамью напротив Стайлза.

Стайлз уже давно закончил есть и просто задумчиво передвигал зеленый горошек по контейнеру, дожидаясь окончания обеденного перерыва. На улице шел дождь, поэтому наружу тянуло только тех, кто хотел сбежать с урока или втихомолку покурить.

— О чем ты?

— Эрика сказала мне, что вы с Хейлом парочка. Чувак, серьезно, с Дереком? С каких это пор? — Скотт выразительно посмотрел на него.

Стайлз понимал, что это звучит комично. Он и Дерек Хейл — хорошая шутка, но не слишком смешная. Ему самому в начале казалось, что это не всерьез.

Когда они виделись последний раз, Дерек отвез его после смены домой и прямо в машине крепко поцеловал. Осмелев, Стайлз даже положил руку на его ширинку, но Дерек не дал ему особо разгуляться.

У Стайлза все еще в голове шумело, когда он поднимался на второй этаж в свою спальню. И принимая вечером душ, он больше не кривился на свой член, а охотно подрочил, вспоминая, как это делал для него Дерек.

Эти отношения не были случайностью или ошибкой. Уже нет.

— Я и сам не знаю.

— Так это проделки кого-то из джексоновой компашки? — вскинулся Скотт.

— Нет, — возразил Стайлз, немного тушуясь. — Это не они. Было кое-что.

Скотт растерянно взглянул на его поднос.

— Кое-что? С Дереком Хейлом? Ты не шутишь?

— Да.

— Они же чокнутые, Стайлз! Вся семейка, и не говори, что ты забыл, как они поступили с тобой. Или это из-за этих дурацких слухов? То, что о тебе говорят, еще не значит, что ты не найдешь себе девушку. Эллисон может…

Стайлз не дал ему договорить.

— Я в порядке, Скотт. Давай не будем это обсуждать?

Стайлз подхватил свой рюкзак, и Скотт, как хороший друг, последовал за ним. В коридоре было много людей, большинство толпились у шкафчиков. До Стайлза долетело несколько грубых подколок, но, на удивление, самых ретивых быстро присек Айзек. А Эрика проводила их со Скоттом внимательным взглядом. Но ни она, ни Айзек не подошли к нему и даже не кивнули в знак приветствия, словно исполняли просьбу приглядывать за ним.

С пятницы ни Дерека, ни Лоры не было видно в школе. Зато Малия очень хорошо проводила время с Тео. Стайлз заметил их по дороге в столовую, и они очень увлеченно целовались. Но, как ни странно, Стайлз от этого факта не ощутил ни злости, ни ревности. Возможно, его гетеросексуальность и не была такой непоколебимой, как ему казалось в бытность своей самой горячей влюбленности в Лидию.

Они дошли до конца коридора и встали у питьевого фонтанчика. Скотт явно не знал, что сказать, поэтому шарил взглядом по сторонам. Гринберг шутки ради сунул голову под воду, а потом потрусил ею, орошая каплями всех мимо проходящих. Кое-кто из девчонок показал ему средний палец.

— У мамы завтра дежурство, может переночуешь у меня? — предложил Скотт.

Стайлз, не раздумывая, кивнул. Но когда к ним подошла Эллисон, Скотт, казалось, забыл обо всем на свете. Стоило ей улыбнуться, для него связь с реальностью была наглухо потеряна. Стайлз извинился и пошел на занятие. Экономика у Финстока — это повод явиться не просто вовремя, а заранее. И он никогда им не пренебрегал, Финсток мог превратить урок в ярмарку насмешек над опоздавшим.

Только ближе к концу дня Стайлз узнал, что Дерек поехал с мамой и сестрой в Сакраменто, поэтому не появился в школе. Почему-то Стайлз разозлился из-за того, что Дерек даже не подумал предупредить об этом накануне, когда они прощались в машине. Зато у Дерека хватило времени, чтобы пошарить у него под одеждой.

Впрочем, как всегда. Стайлз в очередной раз ощутил всю нелепость и неуместность их отношений. Но Дерека не было рядом, чтобы поговорить об этом.

***

По субботам Стайлз предпочитал просыпаться ближе к обеду, но в этот раз его разбудили около девяти. Кто-то очень настойчивый не переставал насиловать дверной звонок.

Отец ушел утром на работу, поэтому Стайлз кое-как сполз с кровати. После вечерней смены в закусочной и горы перемытой посуды руки грозились отвалиться. На пороге стоял Дерек, а за его спиной виднелось пижонское камаро.

— Моя мама хочет увидеть тебя, — сходу сообщил он.

Стайлз потер правый глаз и зевнул.

— Приятно видеть тебя, Дерек, где пропадал? Чудесное утро! Иди на хрен! — Стайлз попытался резко захлопнуть дверь.

Дерек подставил ногу и ожидаемо не дал этого сделать.

— Стайлз, прости, что меня так долго не было. Но это действительно важно. Лора пожаловалась маме, что я… выдал себя, — в его голосе плескалось явное беспокойство. — У нас так не принято. Она хочет поговорить.

Стайлз засунул большие пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов и посмотрел на свои босые ноги.

— И что я должен ей сказать? Мне нужно врать?

— Нет. Скажи ей все, что она захочет узнать.

Стайлз поджал губы, ему не нравилась необходимость проходить допрос. Но серьезность темы дошла до него с первого раза. Дерек не стал бы просить, не будь это важно.

— Ладно, подожди здесь.

Дерек дал ему закрыть дверь, и Стайлз быстро помчался в ванную чистить зубы и умываться. От его футболки, в которой он уснул вечером, несло соусом гуакамоле, поэтому ее пришлось кинуть в ящик для грязного белья. Стайлз натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и решил обойтись худи.

Дерек ждал его на лужайке перед домом, прохаживаясь по дорожке, сунув руки в карманы своей любимой кожаной куртки. Стайлз быстро захлопнул дверь и спустился с крыльца.

— Мы поедем в ваш лесной домик?

Заметив его, Дерек повеселел.

— Не бойся, он не похож на особняк Калленов.

Стайлз понял, что Малия пересказала Дереку каждое произнесенное им слово. Но тот, как ни странно, не обиделся и даже шутил на эту тему.

У Стайлза от его улыбки что-то внутри взволнованно подрагивало, к его стыду.

— Знаю, я уже был там, если ты помнишь. С твоей кузиной.

— Как бы я смог это забыть? — Дерек достал из кармана ключи и открыл машину. В салоне он включил обогреватель и радио, но Стайлз вырубил его.

— Голова болит, — обронил он. Дерек косо взглянул, но спорить не стал, заводя машину и стартуя.

Полную тишину Стайлз вынес лишь первые пять минут пути, затем нестерпимо захотелось пнуть Дерека.

— И где ты был? — прямо спросил он. — Эрика сказала, что вы уехали в Сакраменто.

— Да, мы проходили регистрацию, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, ответил Дерек. — Все молодые оборотни в возрасте от шестнадцати до двадцати одного должны посетить стаю альф. Они управляют мелкими стаями и решают вопросы с омегами. Нас протестировали и отпустили домой.

В исполнении Дерека это была целая речь и весьма сумбурная. Но Стайлз сделал вид, что понял хотя бы треть из сказанного.

— Это что-то вроде собачьего прививания? Тест на безопасность?

Дерек нахмурился.

— Я не собака, Стайлз.

— Я знаю, — Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы скрыть ухмылку, но Дерек все равно заметил ее в боковом зеркале.

Когда Дерек свернул в лес, необходимость в разговоре отпала, Стайлз не сводил взгляда с дороги. Ему всегда нравилась природа, но с его внимательностью ходить в лес было попросту опасно. Он легко мог потеряться или влипнуть в какое-то дерьмо, учитывая новоявленную живность в их славном городке.

Как-то, когда им было по тринадцать, Стайлз потащил Скотта в лес искать труп, по подслушанной у отца наводке. Но нашли они только грязь, репяхи и клещей, а потом долго плутали, чтобы вернуться домой. Миссис МакКолл наказала Скотта на целых две недели, с тех пор с вылазками пришлось завязать.

Дерек притормозил у крыльца буквально через пару минут, но вылазить из салона не спешил и не дал это сделать Стайлзу.

— Стайлз, если ты захочешь уйти, я в любой момент отвезу тебя.

Дерек попытался поймать его взгляд, но Стайлз отвернулся и вышел из машины.

— Все хорошо. Я буду рад поговорить с твоей мамой, — сбегать от Талии Хейл Стайлз не намеревался. Как бы там ни было, эта женщина ничего ему не сделала и в каком-то роде даже беспокоилась о нем.

Входная дверь была открыта, и они прямиком прошли в гостиную. Стайлз хорошо помнил эту комнату. На самом деле, весь особняк Хейлов поражал тихим уютом и удобством: дубовые полы, еле слышно поскрипывали при ходьбе, а над головой расстилались моренные балки. Мебель тоже была отделана деревом, но в меру и со вкусом.

Стайлз с первого взгляда влюбился в этот дом.

— Я позову ее, — сообщил Дерек и отправился наверх. Стайлз догадывался, что миссис Хейл уже знала об их приходе и заставляла себя ждать.

Спустилась она одна, без сына. И совсем не выглядела злой или рассерженной.

— Стайлз! — обронила она и обняла его. Стайлз ощутил запах ее духов и на минуту закаменел. Эти объятия напомнили ему о маме, и в горле пересохло. Отец тоже часто его обнимал, но никогда так нежно и бережно, словно Стайлз еще совсем ребенок.

— Миссис Хейл… — Стайлз не знал, как выразить ей благодарность, а уже через секунду мгновение было упущено, и она отступила.

— Зови меня Талия, — попросила она. — Хочешь чаю?

— Хорошо, Талия. Дерек… — Стайлз осекся и виновато покраснел.

— Дерек спустится позже, а мы пока поговорим. Ты не против?

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Давайте, — Стайлз покорно пошел за ней на кухню и сел за стойку, пока она заваривала чай. В ее кухонном шкафу было, наверное, несколько сотен баночек с разными травами и настойками.

— Ты уже выбрал колледж? — спросила она, выставив на столешницу две полные чашки. А затем достала из холодильника блюдо с нарезанным чизкейком. — Угощайся.

Стайлз кивнул и взял чашку.

— Калифорнийский. Отец обещал свозить меня туда на следующей неделе, — вежливо ответил он и напомнил о главной теме: — Дерек сказал, что вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Верно, — сказала она, но все равно с полминуты молчала. — Дерек немного удивил меня своей поспешностью, обычно мы так не делаем. Мы не вводим людей в курс дела, пока этого не требует необходимость. И твой отец… — она замолчала, подбирая слова. — Как ты? Огорошен? Смущен?

— Всего понемногу. Я и сам не вполне верю тому, что Дерек мне рассказал. Оборотни, кицунэ, канима… От этого можно сойти с ума. Я всегда думал, что Бикон- Хиллз – это тихий город.

— Ты не веришь в оборотней? — поинтересовалась миссис Хейл.

— Раньше я не задумывался над этим, а затем оказалось, что я близко общался с двумя из них. И меня никто не съел — это уже хороший знак, верно?

— Я рада, что ты находишь положительные стороны в любой ситуации, — в ее глазах мелькнуло ощутимое облегчение. Она, как и Дерек, могла слышать правдивы его слова или нет, и этот ответ ее устроил. — Все, кто живет в Бикон-Хиллз, привыкли заботиться друг о друге, а у твоего отца к тому же нелегкая работа. Нам не хотелось бы ставить тебя в неудобное положение, но…

— Я не думаю, что новость об оборотнях особенно его обрадует, — Стайлз не представлял, как далась бы эта информация отцу, если он и сам не сразу во все это поверил. Скорее всего, тот наказал бы его домашним арестом на пару недель или начал подыскивать психиатра. — Если вы хотите попросить меня ничего не говорить ему, я не против. Пока в этом нет необходимости, я буду молчать.

Отец всегда был прагматиком. Годы работы в полиции сделали его еще и недоверчивым. Но по-настоящему он изменился, когда умерла мама. Она дарила ему легкость, теперь же облегчение он мог найти только на дне бутылки.

Но Стайлз не осуждал, просто не имел такого права. Ведь по большей части отец всегда держал себя в руках и никогда не обижал его.

— Это правильное решение, милый, — сказала миссис Хейл. — Я бы не стала тебя просить врать ему. Ты волен сам выбирать, но это, действительно, то, что ему знать не следует. Ради его же безопасности.

Стайлз согласно кивнул и сделал глоток, ощутив божественный вкус. Мед, лимон, чебрец и немного корицы? Это был самый восхитительный чай из всех, что он пробовал.

— Очень вкусно, миссис Хейл. Спасибо.

— Талия.

— Талия, — покорно повторил Стайлз, и она мило улыбнулась. Стайлз счел, что беседа окончена, и даже расслабился, делая очередной глоток, но у мамы Дерека были свои планы.

— Скажи мне, Дерек груб с тобой? — мягко поинтересовалась она.

— Груб? — растерялся Стайлз.

— Когда вы вместе? Во время вашей близости, бывал ли он агрессивен?

Стайлз наконец понял, о чем она спрашивала, и его накрыла ударная волна смущения. Дерек иногда вел себя как болван, но Стайлз все равно не думал, что его напор можно счесть за агрессию.

— Нет. Нет! Совсем нет. У него хороший само… контроль, — в конце фразы голос дал петуха, когда Стайлз вспомнил, как Дерек отпустил его в туалете закусочной, ничего не потребовав взамен.

Талия удовлетворенно кивнула и взяла свой чай.

— Почему ты не ешь чизкейк? Дать ложку?

— Нет, спасибо, — Стайлз взял кусочек и откусил.

Какое-то время Стайлз ел, стараясь избавиться от неловкости. Миссис Хейл спрашивала его о школе и об отношениях с отцом. Казалось, что все опасные темы уже пройдены. Оборотни, секс, итоговые баллы и будущий колледж.

— Тебе нравится Дерек, Стайлз? — внезапно спросила она, Стайлз чуть не задохнулся, подавившись.

— Нет… то есть да. Не знаю.

Талия похлопала его по спине.

— Не хочу быть из тех матерей, которые лезут не в свое дело. Но…

— Да? — откликнулся Стайлз.

— Дерек весьма самодостаточен, но когда Малия привела тебя к нам, я увидела кое-что. Думаю, мы все это заметили, — загадочно обронила она. — Ты очень нравишься моему сыну, Стайлз, не только его человеческой половине.

— Вы о запахе?

Миссис Хейл рассмеялась и похлопала его по руке.

— Ты смышленый парень, Стайлз. Не давай Лоре себя запугать, и все будет хорошо.

— Да, мэм.

— Талия, — снова поправила она.

— Талия, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я могу задать вопрос?

— Конечно, что ты хочешь знать?

— Почему вы спросили про агрессию? — не сдержался Стайлз. Если учесть, что разговоры об оборотнях для него становились рутинным делом, то эта тема выбивала из колеи.

— Бывшая девочка Дерека была не здорова. В определенный момент у нее появилась навязчивая идея, что Дерек хочет обратить ее. Сделать одной из нас. Хотя мой сын уже не раз говорил ей, что это невозможно. Она утверждала, что он принуждал ее... и, как выяснилось, врала, — миссис Хейл посмотрела вниз на чашку. — Это была ошибка, никто не знал, что все так выйдет.

— Вы говорите о Пейдж?

Она утвердительно кивнула, но явно не хотела обсуждать эту тему, и Стайлз отступил.

— А теперь давай позовем Дерека, думаю, что он сейчас все уши себе сломал, пытаясь подслушать наш разговор. Ты ведь знаешь, где его комната? — Стайлз кивнул и сполз со стула, миссис Хейл снова улыбнулась: — Я не буду злиться, если вы немного задержитесь.

Стайлзу почудилось, что она умеет читать мысли. Дорога до комнаты Дерека казалось заняла полчаса, Стайлз не мог перестать думать о том, что сказала ему миссис Хейл.

Дерек встретил его в коридоре и затащил к себе в комнату.

— Я все слышал.

— Думаю, твоя мама в курсе, — со смешком ответил Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. — И она тоже все слышит.

Комната Дерека была похожа на его собственную. Плакаты любимых бейсбольных команд на стенах, несколько постеров с супергероями из серии Алана Мура, картонная модель самолета, подвешенная под потолком, стол, стул, компьютер, кровать и стенной шкаф.

— Ты все еще злишься? — спросил Дерек. — Из-за того, что я не предупредил тебя перед отъездом?

Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать и посмотрел на него. Дерек уже скинул куртку и остался в темно-зеленой тенниске, которая удивительно шла к его глазам.

— Нет. Я понимаю.

Дерек облегченно выдохнул и приземлился рядом. Стайлз чувствовал, что он хотел прикоснуться, но пока колебался. И эта неуверенность помогла Стайлзу ощутить себя более раскованным.

— Я слышал про Калифорнийский, ты действительно все решил? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Это один из вариантов и не самый плохой. Я не могу позволить себе уехать слишком далеко. Не смогу бросить отца, а на билеты у нас нет денег. А ты?

— Я тоже рассматриваю варианты. Мне нравится Калифорнийский университет, но у нас впереди еще год, чтобы определиться.

— Целый год, — протянул Стайлз.

— Всего лишь год, — Дерек потянулся и быстро поцеловал его, коротко повел языком по верхней губе, напоследок прикусив нижнюю. — Я хочу сбежать куда-нибудь отсюда. Сегодня суббота, может, сходим в игровой салон? Роботрон соскучился по тебе.

Стайлзу понравилось это предложение, но у него зрела другая мысль. Только смелости не хватало ее озвучить. После разговора с мамой Дерека ему не хотелось спешить.

— Я все еще не верю, что ты повесил в своей комнате Комедианта, — кивнул он на стену. — А как же Бэтмен?

Дерек был как всегда невозмутим.

— Если выбирать, то предпочитаю Супермена.

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Это потому что у него отличная задница?

— Потому что он не человек, — серьезно ответил Дерек. — И у него есть слабые места.

— Криптонит?

— Нет, — Дерек был убийственно серьезен. — Его семья, любимая женщина и долг перед обществом.

Это было так трогательно, что Стайлз толкнул его плечом, сдаваясь под напором неуклюжего очарования Дерека. И страх отступил, Стайлз понял, что хочет видеть его рядом. Как можно ближе и чаще, и неплохо в следующий раз хотя бы раздеть Дерека, прежде чем кончить.

Если это не отношения, то что же? Он не сразу раскрылся, но чем больше Стайлз о нем узнавал, тем сильнее становилось притяжение. Даже осознавая, что Дерек не совсем человек.

— Отец сегодня на смене, мы можем посмотреть «Звездные войны» у меня. Оборотни любят «Звездные войны»?

— Оборотни любят «Звездные войны», но сначала нам надо пообедать с мамой.

— Я еще даже не завтракал, но уже готов к обеду.

— Тогда пошли, — встал с постели Дерек и утянул его за собой.

***

Концовку третьего эпизода Стайлз провел на коленях у Дерека, настойчиво потираясь о его ширинку и стараясь не задохнуться от беспрерывных глубоких поцелуев. Руки Дерека уже давно и прочно перекочевали к нему в джинсы и мяли задницу. За спиной Падмэ отчаянно просила Энакина не уходить, но Стайлз не слышал ни слова.

Он был слишком занят, получив карт-бланш. Дерек позволил ему вести, и Стайлз совсем не торопился, исследуя грани дозволенного. Сначала короткие касания, затем легкие поглаживания, а следом неглубокие поцелуи. И постепенно невинных ласк становилось мало, чтобы выразить бушующее внутри него желание.

Дерек тоже не так уж и хорошо контролировал себя, сверкая красными глазами и настойчиво прижимая к себе. Казалось еще немного – он перехватит инициативу, как это уже не раз бывало.

— Ты уже был с кем-то? — немного задыхаясь, спросил Стайлз, имея в виду полноценный секс. В принципе, Стайлз догадывался, что ответ будет положительным. Но был ли Дерек с другим парнем? Так же как со Стайлзом?

— А это важно?

— Возможно, — Стайлз пристально смотрел ему в глаза и заметил, что Дерек на секунду замешкался перед ответом.

— Да.

— С парнем? — уточнил Стайлз. — До конца?

— Нет, — обреченно выдохнул Дерек.

Стайлз замер и облизал уже порядком распухшие губы.

— Рано или поздно мы все равно сделаем это, ведь так?

— Да. Я надеюсь, — Дерек взял его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе. Стайлз приоткрыл рот и ответил на жадное касание его языка. — Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего?

— Нет, — коротко выдохнул Стайлз.

— Мне нравится, что ты и на сотую долю не понимаешь, насколько привлекателен.

— Я думал, ты скажешь про мой гигантский член. Или ум… про ум звучало бы намного достойнее.

Дерек фыркнул и завалил Стайлза на диван, а затем поднялся и потянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем.

— Нет! Нет! — захохотал Стайлз, дергая ногами и пытаясь прикрыться. Но Дерек все-таки стянул их, а затем одним слитным движением снял с себя тенниску.

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая его мускулатуру. Мощную грудь, сильные руки и прочный корсет мышц на животе, у Дерека уже наметилось немного волос на груди, не говоря про густую дорожку от пупка до паха, уходящую под ремень.

Стайлз громко сглотнул.

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — признался он, и Дерек поймал его ногу, отводя ее немного в сторону.

— Мне тоже. Особенно сейчас. Сними, — Дерек указал на худи, и Стайлз понял, что самое главное не показать, как сильно взволнован.

Он немного запутался, стягивая толстовку, и почувствовал себя на удивление неловким. Но Дерек даже не обратил на это внимания, выключая телевизор.

— У тебя есть презерватив?

— А как ты думаешь? — усмехнулся Дерек и забрался на диван к нему, а затем достал из кармана пакетик смазки. И Стайлз заволновался, ощутимо закрываясь. — Тебе не будет больно, Стайлз…

— Я разве похож на глупенькую девственницу? Конечно мне будет больно! Твой член побывает в моей заднице.

— Учитывая твой порог чувствительности, ты кончишь еще до того, как я войду.

Стайлз только и смог, что возмущенно испепелить его взглядом. Дерек не дал ему времени обидеться по-настоящему, зубами вскрыл пакетик и выдавил немного геля на пальцы. А затем наклонился и взял в рот его торчащий вверх микрочлен, больше напоминающий указательную стрелку, и подтолкнул задрать ноги повыше.

— Дерек! — возмущенно выдохнул он и тут же заглох.

Пальцы нажали на его анус, и Стайлз зашипел, но Дерек не отступил, продолжая подразнивать его член губами и языком, и уже через минуту протолкнул средний палец на две фаланги. Стайлз положил ладонь ему на затылок, игнорируя зуд в заднице и поторапливая.

— Дерек… — Стайлз обхватил ладонями колени и выгнулся. — Ох…

Кончиком языка Дерек пощекотал уздечку и начал проворачивать палец. Стайлз не ожидал, что это будет так… необычно. Тупая боль перекликалась со вспышками удовольствия. Стайлз уже не понимал, что больше заводит: рот Дерека или его настойчивые пальцы, которые все увереннее и увереннее ходили внутри. А возможно, и то, и другое.

Стайлз часто дрочил, в конце концов, он был подростком, но никогда не стимулировал себя. Ни разу. Даже в этом вопросе он был чертовски невинен. Поэтому, как и предсказывал Дерек, Стайлз кончил до стыдного быстро. Несдержанно и эгоистично растворился в собственных ощущениях, не думая ни о чем и лишь чувствуя, как легкая рябь удовольствия идет по телу, а испарина остывает на коже.

В этот раз Дерек дал ему спустить на живот и поспешно сжал собственный член через джинсы.

— Дьявол…

Ему явно было не слишком приятно снова сдерживаться и терпеть. Брови трогательно сошлись у переносицы, а губы плотно сжались в тонкую нить. И Стайлзу безумно захотелось его отблагодарить, но он так и не придумал, как предложить помощь.

Дерек лег рядом и обнял его. Сжал так сильно, что казалось кости затрещат.

— Это ведь не конец? — тихо спросил Стайлз. — Дерек?

— Тебе нужно немного передохнуть. И если потом ты захочешь продолжить, так и будет.

— Хорошо.

На диване им обоим было тесно, поэтому Стайлз повернулся на бок, задом к Дереку, и тот практически укрыл его собой, прижимая к спинке. Его рука легла на грудь Стайлза, пальцы нежно погладили кожу. Стайлз не хотел спать, всего лишь несколько раз моргнул, теплое дыхание согревало шею.

А затем он как будто в яму провалился, чувствуя себя вымотанным и разбитым. Очнулся, только когда почувствовал, что Дерек встает. В комнате стало совсем темно, пришлось включить лампу.

— Уже поздно, — сообщил Дерек, разыскивая свою одежду.

Стайлз потянулся за худи и закутался в нее, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. На Дереке все еще были джинсы и извечная хмурая маска, но, несмотря на это, он выглядел чертовски привлекательным. Словно картинка из журнала «Спорт Джорнал», Стайлз не знал, о чем Дерек думал, и боялся, что тому надоело ждать.

И немного, самую малость, он хотел, чтобы Дерек поцеловал его.

— Хочешь уйти?

Дерек подхватил свою тенниску и посмотрел на него, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже подбородка.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — А ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет. Не хочу, — Стайлз спустил ноги с дивана и потер глаза.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Дерек повертел в руках одежду и бросил ее на спинку дивана.

— Снимай с себя все, — подсказал Стайлз. — Я хочу хотя бы раз посмотреть на тебя. Думаю, это будет справедливо, после того как ты уже несколько раз видел меня.

Дерек картинно нахмурился, а затем неохотно расстегнул ширинку, и Стайлз увидел резинку черных трусов-боксеров. Дерек стащил их вместе с джинсами и вышел из штанин. Ноги у Дерека несильно заросли темными волосками, но больше всего волос оказалось в паху. Его член был намного больше, чем у Стайлза, и уже заинтересованно окреп. Необрезанный, ровный, достаточно длинный, чтобы нравиться девчонкам, и при этом толстый. Пугающе толстый.

Стайлз, расхрабрившись, окинул Дерека взглядом с ног до головы и присвистнул. В отместку Дерек дернул за рукав худи и вырвал ее.

— Доволен? — спросил он.

— Очень… Думаю, я должен брать за это деньги.

Дерек удивился.

— За секс?

— Нет, за зрелище со всех тех, кто таращится на тебя в бассейне. Будто кому-то есть дело до того, как ты прыгаешь с трамплина, — Стайлз фыркнул. — Я не открыл тебе секрет? Плаванье не самый интересный вид спорта, а у вас трибуны забиты, как на сезонных соревнованиях по лакроссу.

— Стайлз… — рыкнул Дерек и завалил его на диван, нависая сверху. — Заткнись. Пожалуйста.

— Ты так и не сказал, есть ли у тебя резинки? — Стайлз залился краской и начал кусать нижнюю губу. — Это последний вопрос, и я буду нем как рыба.

Дерек провел носом по его шее и ласково поцеловал кожу за ухом.

— Нам они не нужны. Я не могу заразить тебя, а ты меня.

— Но это не очень… хорошо.

Дерек провел пальцем по его верхней губе, а затем прикусил ее.

— Я хочу кончить в тебя. Если ты, конечно, позволишь.

От одного только осознания того факта, что Дереку это понравится, Стайлз ощутил небывалый прилив желания. Но гигиеничность происходящего немного тревожила, это ведь была задница и в ней окажется чужая сперма. Много чужой спермы.

Дерек не спешил тут же трахнуть его, но Стайлз знал, что еще немного, и это произойдет. Эта мысль не хотела покидать его и словно назойливое насекомое кружила над головой.

— Ты хочешь пометить меня? - Дерек не торопился оправдывать собственные мотивы, но Стайлзу этот жест показался жутко милым. — Хорошо. Сделай это.

— Стайлз… — хрипло выдохнул Дерек и крепко поцеловал, почти до боли в расплющенных губах. Он провел руками по его груди, сжал большим и указательным пальцами соски, а затем спустился к паху. — Повернешься?

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что собачьи штучки не твое?

— Еще раз пошутишь про собак, и я за себя не ручаюсь, - пригрозил он.

— Ох, блядь… — выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек приподнялся и перевернул его, подсовывая под живот подушку. А затем накрыл собой и потерся членом о расселину между ягодиц. Стайлз был искренне рад, что Дерек не видел его лицо в этот момент. Сконфуженное и пылающее.

Это было так пошло и горячо, что в основании члена прошла горячая волна. Стайлз боялся спустить первым. Но, к счастью, ничего не произошло, иначе бы Стайлз снова все испортил, а ему этого очень не хотелось.

Дерек прошелся дорожкой поцелуев по его спине и обхватил ягодицы, до упора раздвигая их.

— Дерек… не нужно. Ох, блядь, — повторил Стайлз, ощущая, как головка ерзает по сжатому отверстию. Он никогда и не думал, что там есть какие-то особые нервные окончания, но от этого мерного поглаживания хотелось взвыть. Стайлз зажимался, но это не слишком помогало, ведь Дерек не пробовал войти внутрь.

— Хватит, — жалко попросил он, и Дерек неохотно отпустил его.

— Хочешь прекратить?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, и все! Сделай это!

Дерек наклонился к его уху.

— Но я уже трахаю тебя, — он надавил пальцами и протолкнул его. Средний и указательный вошли на фалангу. — Чувствуешь?

Стайлз поерзал, а затем сжал пальцы. Дерек тяжело задышал и укусил его за мочку.

— Детка, ты играешь с огнем…

— Иди к черту, Дерек. Просто катись… черт… Дерек…

Дерек быстро схватил со столика начатый пакетик и смазал Стайлза. А затем обхватил под грудью рукой, положив ее на живот, а второй – направил себя внутрь. Стайлз уткнулся лицом в обивку дивана, приготовившись перетерпеть первую боль, но ничего ужасного не произошло.

Непривычно и странно, но не ужасно. Стайлз глубже прогнулся, стремясь еще сильнее раскрыться. Давление и жар смешались с острым предвкушением, и когда Дерек замер, дойдя до конца, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

Дерек погладил его по спине, будто приручал норовливого жеребенка, и прикусил кожу у основания шеи.

— Больно? - спросил он.

— Дерек… продолжай, — жалобно отозвался Стайлз. И Дерек, нависая, нашел над головой его руки, переплетая их пальцы вместе, и начал медленно двигаться.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и только коротко вздрагивал на каждый рывок, но совсем не от боли. Сначала это не приносило особого удовольствия, по крайней мере, не так как Дереку, но вскоре все в корне изменилось.

Когда Дерек в очередной раз пошевелился и вошел под другим углом. Толчки стали резче, более грубыми и ритмичными. Стайлз довольно быстро перестал замечать что-либо вокруг, желание, словно в глубокую чашу, скапливалось внутри, чтобы в любой момент перелиться через край. И если бы Дерек не повернул его на спину, Стайлз вполне и так смог бы кончить.

Подушка упала под столик, Дерек налег сверху и придержал его ногу. Он уже не так хорошо контролировал себя, и их движения стали быстрыми и хаотичными. Скорее похожими на схватку, чем на занятие любовью. Стайлз крепко схватил Дерека за плечи и жадно подхватывал каждый толчок, глядя в немигающие глаза. В них плескалось желание и нежность, будто Стайлз стал тем единственным, что Дереку необходимо.

— Черт, Дерек, — выругался Стайлз, когда тот снова нашел правильный угол. Это было невероятно, если не сказать больше. Стайлз потянулся, чтобы приласкать себя, но Дерек сделал это сам, накрыв его руку своей.

— Малыш хочет кончить? — спросил он, обращаясь к микрочлену. Тот покорно лежал на животе, подтекая предэякулятом.

Стайлз лягнул Дерека и попытался оттолкнуть, но тот только расплылся в истинно волчьей улыбке. Взгляд, которым Дерек наградил его член, пробрал до самых пяток.

— Ты первый, — заявил Дерек.

Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы не выдать стон, но Дерек все же разгадал эту уловку, замедлив движения. Следующий его толчок ударил прямо по простате, и у Стайлза в ушах зазвенело от вспышки болезненного удовольствия. Тело вибрировало от мощной стимуляции, словно туго натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть в любой момент. Дерек почувствовал это и провел пальцем по крошечному отверстию на головке, легко поиграл с крайней плотью, и Стайлз взорвался, разлетелся на кусочки, как праздничный фейерверк.

Стайлз крепко сжал Дерека и не отпускал целую вечность, как ему показалось. Этот оргазм был долгим и вымученным, будто он целый год до этого не дрочил. Удовольствие пробрало каждую клеточку, каждый дюйм, каждую молекулу его тела и оставило приятное послевкусие, несмотря на некоторый дискомфорт.

Дерек последовал за ним буквально через минуту. Стайлз на секунду замер. Дерек не обернулся, кончая, но находился почти на грани, и Стайлз взволнованно задрожал.

Ощущение спермы внутри было непривычным и тревожащим. Инородным. Но Стайлз все равно не отталкивал Дерека, тот какое-то время оставался внутри, словно хотел оставить в нем все до единой капли.

Стайлз развалился на диване и смотрел в потолок. Ему не хотелось думать об ужине, уроках или о том, что Дереку скоро нужно домой. Стайлзу жизненно необходимо было обнять Дерека и уснуть.

И тот, видимо, был с ним согласен, но сначала достал плед и укрыл их обоих.

Эпилог

 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал отец, и Стайлз не донес ложку с овсянкой до рта.

Ему не нравились разговоры, которые начинались так, тем более что чаще всего они оказывались неприятными.

— Да, папа? О чем? — все же спросил он, думая о Дереке и будущих выходных.

Последнее время хождение в школу перестало быть мукой, после того как Дерек дал всем понять, что они теперь вместе. Сначала Стайлз немного тушевался, потому что внимания к нему не убавилось, просто оно стало другим. Вопросительным, еще более любопытным, а иногда даже завистливым. Но когда твой парень Хейл – это неизбежное зло.

Отец тяжело вздохнул и отставил свою утреннюю чашку кофе без кофеина.

— Хватит водить его сюда, когда меня нет. Хотя бы раз пригласил парня на ужин.

— Э-э-э-э… ты о ком, папа? — всполошился Стайлз, и отец наградил его своим любимым взглядом «ты не забыл, что я коп, сынок?».

— О Дереке Хейле. Его ведь так зовут? Сын Талии? Миссис Моррисон сказала, что видела именно его машину у нашего дома, каждый вечер когда я был на дежурстве. Вот уже две недели подряд. Удивительно, не находишь?

Стайлз виновато отвел взгляд.

— Да, но, папа…

— Ну будет, я не сержусь. Тем более после той истории с Малией тебе нужно было взбодриться. Я уже начал о тебе переживать.

— Но откуда ты узнал? Еще и про Малию! — пискнул Стайлз.

Отец пожал плечами.

— Почувствовал. Я ведь твой отец. Тебе сложно хранить от меня секреты. Тем более что они оставляют следы на диванных подушках.

— Папа!

— Кузен Пэрриша учится в вашей школе. Я все думал, что ты захочешь поговорить.

Стайлз хотел умереть со стыда, но выбора у него не было.

— Я тоже когда-то был молодым, сынок, и меня не смутить вашими школьными сплетнями. Приведи Дерека в субботу, я как раз буду дома, пожарим ребрышки? — интонация вопроса была скорее просительной, чем утвердительной, но Стайлз не обратил на это внимание. — Думаю, я должен узнать парня, который регулярно мусорит в моем доме.

— Хорошо.

Отец взял со стола ключи и свои солнцезащитные очки и на мгновение положил руку на его плечо.

— Несмотря на то, что ты выбрал парня, я все равно буду надеяться, что когда-нибудь увижу внуков.

Стайлз жалобно посмотрел на отца.

— Боюсь, если ты проявишь еще большую осведомленность о моей сексуальной жизни, я просто выброшусь из окна.

— С первого этажа? — сыронизировал отец. — Хорошо, я не буду советовать вам предохраняться, но, надеюсь, ты все помнишь, сын? Если что, я могу заехать в аптеку.

— Па-па! — простонал Стайлз.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я ухожу. Но миссис Моррисон все еще тут, — отец подмигнул ему и пошел к машине. И Стайлз понял, что не только Талия Хейл любила проводить допросы с пристрастием.

Стайлз достал свой телефон и приготовился сообщить «радостные» новости Дереку.


End file.
